Legend of the Dark Phoenix
by Softballer21
Summary: Team Free Will gets their lives turned upside when they take in a young girl named Emily Stone. Dean, Sam, and Cas discovered the most powerful creature in the universe: the Phoenix. Can they save the world once more? Or is it beginning of the end?
1. Chapter 1

_Guess who just got back today  
Them wild-eyed boys that had been away  
Haven't changed that much to say  
But man, I still think them cats are crazy_

Dean and Sam were driving down the road heading to a small town in Oklahoma. As Sam was reading his book, Dean was busy patted the wheel like a drum to the music.

"Have you talked to Cas lately," asked Sam.

"No, not really," answered Dean. "I just wanna go to a hotel, have some beer, maybe a chimichanga, and have a good time at a strip club."

"That's all you ever wanna do." All of a sudden, Dean looks back at the road. A figure ran across the road, which made Dean slam on the brakes. Thud! The figure was hit and fell to the ground.

"What the hell," gasped Sam. He and Dean got out of the car to find a young woman on the street. She was in her early twenties and had a toned body. Her long black hair framed her heart-shaped face. She had petite brown eyes and olive skin.

Before they could help her up, she jumped on her feet and pulled out a gun.

Both Sam and Dean held up their hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Dean. "Take it easy!"

"You saw nothing," she yells at them. "I'm fine!"

"What were you running from," asked Sam.

"None of your business!" Moments later, Dean pulls his gun out of her jacket and aims it at her. The girl's eyes widen at the sight of Dean's gun. "You're not gonna shoot me."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't," said Dean. "Wait a minute. You're a hunter, aren't you?"

The girl slowly lowers her gun. "You guys hunters too?"

"Yeah, you being chased by something?"

She ignores him. "We need to leave now. You guys have any hotel or house we can go to?"

"Why?"

"Emily!" A voice yelled from the woods. "Where are you?! Emily!"

"We need to go now!" The girl jumps in the backseat of the Impala. Dean and Sam had no choice but to trust her. They got in the car and drove off.

After being on the road for half an hour, Sam finally asks, "Okay, who the hell are you?"

"A girl," the woman sarcastically remarks.

"What is your name? If you don't say a name, then I might as well call you…nothing."

The girl sighs, "My name is Emily. Emily Stone."

"I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean." He introduced them.

She lets out a short laugh. "Why do I have this sudden feeling to call y'all Sam the Ham and Deannie Weenie?"

Dean was the first to start laughing. "I'm beginning to like this kid," he laughs.

"I'm not a kid, Genius," Emily tells him. "I'm twenty years-old."

"Wow. You still sound like an annoying little kid back there, Em."

"You wanna tell us what the hell is going on," interrupted Sam.

"The Phoenix." The word itself gave Sam and Dean goosebumps.

Sam looks back at her. "The Phoenix? What's the Phoenix?"

"You've never heard of the Phoenix? For hunters, you guys have to be the biggest idiots in the world."

Dean snaps at her. "Hey! We just saved your ass from whoever the hell you're running from. If we weren't here, then your little friend would've had you by now. So how about a thank you instead of calling us idiots?"

Emily was quiet for a moment. She mumbles, "Thank you."

Finally, Dean and Sam stop by a hotel called the Come On In. The three entered the room but the strange scent in there bothered all of them.

"What is that smell," gagged Sam.

"You know whoever smelt it delt it, Sammy," joked Dean which Emily giggles to.

Once Dean turns around, Cas appears out of nowhere. "Cas!" He gasps as he hugs him. "Welcome back, man!"

"Good to be back, my friend," he said.

"Who's Inspector Gadget here?" asked Emily.

"Emily, this is our friend, Cas," Dean introduces them. "Cas, this is Emily."

"He's a hunter too?"

"No, he's an angel."

Confused by what he said, Emily then smirks, "Dean, that's cute and all, but I don't think that's a good way to introduce your boyfriend."

Both Dean and Cas shrieked, "What?!" They looked at each other.

"Em, he's a real angel," Sam informs her. "From heaven."

"Oh, that's my fault there. Sorry, guys."

"Nice to meet new people for once," sighed Cas.

"So you wanna tell us about this…Phoenix," Sam asked Emily.

Emily sat on the bed and started her story. "The Phoenix was practically a big part of my life. I've never seen it but I know it's real."

"You've been near the Phoenix," asked Cas.

"Not near, but…I've still hunting it down."

The three men look at her. Sam asks, "Emily, what is the big deal about this Phoenix?"

She takes a deep breath in. "Apparently…my family has something to do with this Phoenix crap. Only because…it killed my mother…and my father…and it killed my sister." Her eyes slowly started to water. Sam and Dean just stood there not knowing how to comfort her. Castiel decided to embrace in his arms as she lets her tears out.

"I am so sorry, Emily," Cas said. "You can't blame yourself for this."

"How can I not?" Emily pulls back to wipe her tears off her cheeks. "My parents were murdered when I was twelve. It killed my sister last month. The reason I was running from someone was because…I was lonely and I invited this guy over. He was trying…to do things to me. I-I broke his arm and he started chasing me."

Those sad eyes made Sam feel so sorry for the poor girl. He felt a sudden connection to this girl. "Dean, we need to talk," he said nodding his head to the door.

Dean follows him outside leaving Cas with Emily. "So what do you wanna do with her?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't wanna leave her by herself. Dean, obviously Emily's not fine with being by herself."

"Tell me about it. She even cried about her family. What does this Phoenix want with her? Why did it kill her family?"

"I-I don't know. She's all alone and I think it's best if she stays with us."

"Well she's not that bad…" His voice trails off.

Sam gives him a look. "Dean, her parents are dead!"

"So are ours! We got a lot in common!"

"Yeah, but she has no one. Her sister's dead. We have to take her in. Come on, Dean."

He thought it over for a moment. For Dean, he made it because he had Sam. Emily didn't have anybody left. He sighs, "Okay, but she better not call me anymore names."

"Roger that, Deannie Weeny," laughed Sam.

"Sure, Sam the Ham." Dean says, which makes Sam stop laughing.

They walk in on Cas and Emily both sitting on the bed watching the TV and eating Sour Patch Kids. Cas asks Emily, "I really don't understand this show at all, Emily. Is this A person have anything better to do?"

"They think it's Alison, but Alison is dead," Emily explains to him.

"We live the supernatural life and it's better than this entire story plot." Cas points out as he eats another Sour Patch Kids.

Sam looks at Dean, who had a weird look on his face. "You seeing this?" He asks his brother.

"A girl and an angel watching Pretty Little Liars and eating Sour Patch Kids," said Dean. "I'm just waiting to see the mummy and Lady GaGa limbo together."


	2. Cherry Pie

Dean was happily sitting on a heart-shaped bed in a red room. He was waiting for a show to begin. The song Cherry Pie started playing.

"Hell yeah," hollered Dean. "Let's get this show on the road!"

He was expecting a sexy woman dressing in a corset or lingerie, but it wasn't a woman. It was the last person he expected: Cas.

"Cas?" Dean was confused by all of this.

"Shhh!" The angel puts his fingers on Dean's lips. "Don't worry, Honey. I'll give a show that you will never forget."

Cas steps away from him. He slips his trench coat off his shoulders and starts to untie his blue tie. As Dean wonders why this was happening, he couldn't help but noticed how stunning Cas was. It was more than stunning. Cas was practically glowing.

"Wow," breathed Dean. Castiel unbuttoned his white shirt and drops it on the floor. His glorious abs and chest made Dean's heart accelerated. He had never seen Cas like this before. Even though he wanted to ignore, Dean couldn't take his eyes off of the angel.

Before he knew it, Dean opens his eyes. He found himself laying on his bed in the motel room. He sits up looking down at Sam, who was asleep in the floor. On the other bed was Emily, who was also sound asleep.

"Morning, Dean." A voice startles him. It was Cas. The angel was sitting on a chair next to Emily's bed.

"Cas," Dean pants. "Surprised to see you." With your clothes on, he thought.

Castiel noticed the hunter's strange behavior by the way he was looking at him. "Are you alright, Dean?"

"Um…Cas, you weren't looking into my dreams, were you?" Dean asks him.

"No, not at all. Were you having a nightmare?"

"No, just pitch black." He lies to him.

"All night I've been trying to figure out Emily's mind but…there was nothing."

Dean was confused by Cas's explanation. "Can't you read everybody's mind?"

"Yes, but I can't read Emily's mind. It's like…she has this shield that blocks her mind from all illusions and telepathy."

"So you're saying that you can't read her mind?"

Cas rolls his eyes at Dean's dumb questions. "Yes, that's exactly what I said, Dean."

"Are you saying that there's something…mental about her?"

"Well it seems so since her brain is filled with mental blocks. Emily might as well have some telepathic powers of some kind."

Dean gets up to go to the restroom. Before he does, he stops and turns back to the angel. "Cas, promise me that you will never read my thoughts."

"I will do as you say," Castiel vowed to Dean.

While showering, Dean couldn't help but think about that dream of Cas stripping for him. That memory of Cas taking off his clothes off in front of him was locked in his brain. Dean wonders why did he even have that dream. The most disturbing part of all was that Dean liked seeing Cas strip.

After his shower, Dean dried up his body and puts his clothes. He walks out of the bathroom to find Sam and Emily wide awake.

"Hey, anyone up for Denny's?" asked Dean.

"Always," said Sam. All of them got in the car heading to Denny's.

After receiving their foods, the waitress ultimately winks at Dean as she places his plate in front of him. To Sam's surprise, Dean ignores the wink the waitress gave him.

"That was an interesting turn of events," Sam says.

"Seeing Dean devours that entire omelet in one bite," guessed Emily. Cas laughs at her little joke.

"What?" Dean says with food in his mouth.

"That waitress winked at you and you pretended like it was nothing. What the hell?"

Dean nods. "I'm not in the flirting mood today, Sammy." He takes other bite of his omelet.

Something popped into Emily's mind. An image of Cas blinded her from reality. She was weirded out by him taking his clothes off. It kept popping into her head for some reason.

The waitress walked up to the table was a pot of coffee in her hand. All of a sudden, the pit explodes out of nowhere.

Sam, Dean, and Cas saw what had happened. Emily came back to reality noticing the waitress cleaning up the coffee on the floor.

"What happened," asked Emily.

"Did you not see that?" asked Dean.

"No, I was daydreaming." She lies to him.

Back at the hotel, Sam was looking up Phoenix on his laptop. Emily, Dean, and Cas were looking through books they found from a nearby library.

"I can't find anything about phoenixes," said Cas. "This book is completely pointless. Like Pretty Little Liars."

"Castiel, apparently it's important teenage girls to even kill to keep their most valuable secrets," explained Emily.

"Like Victoria's Secret," added Dean.

Cas was once again confused. "Who's Victoria? And what's her secret?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks while Emily laughs with Cas. "I don't get it. You're an angel. Aren't you supposed to have a halo and a harp or something?"

"That's very stereotypical. No angel looks like that at all."

"Well it's pretty weird to see an angel hanging out with hunters and eating bacon at Denny's."

"Even funnier when I eat burgers and watch Seinfield." Cas once again bonds with Emily.

For some reason, Dean felt a funny feeling in his chest. Seeing Cas with Emily made him feel a bit upset. He couldn't even tell what was going on with him.

"Okay!" Dean interrupts them. "Em, you really need to tell us more about your family history and what not."

"I already told you everything," Emily says. "I was born to hunt. The one thing I want to do is find the Phoenix and kill it."

"But why?" Sam questions her.

"Do you guys have any idea what it's like loosing your family?" Emily raises her voice at them.

"Big mistake," muttered Castiel.

"Yes, I do," said Dean. "Our mom is dead. She was burning in the ceiling. Our dad is in hell. You think you have it worse than us?"

Emily grew silent for a moment. Suddenly, the mirror on the wall mysteriously cracks. All of the glass shatters on the floor. The four of them look at the glass wondering what had happened.

After the incident, Emily watched Sam looking up information on his laptop. He attempts to ignore it, but Emily wouldn't stop staring.

"You know it's funny how people looking at you makes you so uncomfortable," Sam tells her.

"Sorry, Sam," she said. "You're special, you know. I can see it in your eyes."

"What? You can see potential in others?"

"I don't know. I just get that feeling with you. By the way, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know about your parents."

"Em, it's fine." He assures her.

"No, it's not. I spend ten years with my sister, Sarah. She was my older sister. I love her and…I just couldn't save her." Her voice became a broken voice.

Sam stops for a moment. "Dean is all I have left. He and I sacrificed our lives for each other. That's what family is all about."

Emily couldn't help but mentions, "Is there something between Cas and Dean?"

"No," answered Sam. "Em, why are you asking that? Cas is like our brother."

"I don't know. For some reason, I see some kind of connection between them? More than brotherly."

Moments later, Sam finally figures it out. "Emily, Dean is not gay. Neither is Cas. They are not gay and not gay for each other."

"Are you sure? Haven't you ever noticed Dean was acting when he woke up this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dean completely ignored that waitress looking at him. Doesn't he do something when girls flirt with him?"

"Yep, he tries to pick them up by paying them a cheesy comment."

"I'm guessing you don't do that, do you."

"Never."

"You're smart, Sam." She compliments him. "I try to be smart, but I'm actually stupid."

"Why would you say that? I don't think you're stupid. Cas doesn't think you're stupid."

"Dean thinks I'm stupid." She reminds him.

"Dean is stupid."

Emily chuckled, "I don't know. I was never smart in school. I was the dumbest kid in class."

"Emily, just because you're not good in school doesn't mean you're not smart."

"I never thought of it that way. Thank you, Sam."

He smiles at her. "You're welcome, Emily."


	3. Emotions Get The Best of Us

Sam goes on his laptop to find a porn website on his screen. The one thing that pops into his mind was Dean.

"Dean!" He calls out.

His brother comes out of the restroom. "Sammy, what is it now?" On the bed, Cas and Emily were playing cards and started to watch what happened.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to go on my laptop to watch porn?" Sam growls at him.

"Calm down, Sam. You don't even get this man when I do that."

"You wanna know something, Dean? It actually pisses me off and I ignore it because that's how you are."

Cas gets up and comes in between them. "Hey, take it easy," he tries to calm them down.

"No, Cas," said Dean. "I'm not gonna take his crap anymore."

Emily decides to confront both of them. She places her hand on Dean's shoulder and says, "Dean, calm down."

Suddenly, the anger in Dean's system vanished. It was like he had no reason to be mad. "You're right," he said. "I'm sorry for watching Breakfast on Tiffany, Sam."

Castiel and Sam stood there in confusion as to why Dean was acting like this. "Thanks, Dean," said Sam.

The one thing that got to Cas was that Emily was the one to calm Dean down. It was strange how things were happening when Emily was around.

At night, the gang headed to a local bar called Thirsty's. Sam decided to teach Cas and Emily how to play pool table. Dean sat at the bar sipping on his beer watching his brother with their friends.

The one thing that annoyed him was how Emily was getting along with Cas. It was almost like they were the number one best friends in the world. Seeing the friendship blossom made Dean feel left out.

"Something bothering you," a girl next to him asked. She was short with straight blonde hair and pale skin.

"A lot actually," sighed Dean.

"Did you come alone?"

"No, I came with my brother and my friends."

"How come you're not with them then?"

"Just not on the best mood tonight. I was looking for to my chimichangas and strippers."

The girl makes a little laugh. "You're funny. I'm Jade."

"My name's Dean." He introduces himself.

From afar at the pool table, Cas noticed Dean with the girl laughing and talking. Seeing them together created a burning feeling in his chest. The same burning feeling came to Emily. She turns back to Cas, who was staring at Dean with Jade.

"Everything okay, Castiel," Emily asks him.

He answers her, "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It's like I know…how you're feeling right now." At that moment, Jade took dean's hand and led him to the bathroom.

Cas ignored and continued their pool game. In a matter of seconds, Emily started to see something. It was like she was able to see through the wall of what was happening between Dean and that woman.

In the restroom, Dean picks Jade up in his arm and started to kiss her. He pinned her against the wall and began to suck on her neck.

"I never knew you were such an animal, Dean," moaned Jade. She pulls his shirt over his head and throws it on the dirty floor.

His hands massaged Jade's boobs as Jade sucks on his neck too. Dean's heart starts beating fast and adrenaline flowed through his veins.

At the moment of an orgasm, Dean moans, "Oh, Cas!"

Jade stops once she heard the name Cas. "Who's Cas?"

Soon Dean realized what he had just said. "No, no, I-I didn't say Cas! I said Jade!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Cas—Jade!"

Jade sits on the floor along with Dean. "Cas must be really important to you," said Jade.

"I'm crushing on Cas," Dean admits to her. "The scary part is when you have a crush on one of your greatest friends."

"Well she's stupid to resist you."

Dean corrects her, "She's a guy and he's incredible."

"Cas is a guy?" Jade's eyes grew wide. "Are you into him like that?"

"Maybe. I'm so confused right now."

"Is this about liking your best friend or about being gay?"

"I've been with a lot of women. I have never felt this way about anyone. Not even a woman. It's scary."

"Dean, it's fine. If you're gay, then be gay. It seems to me that you have this strong bond between you and Cas. I don't wanna get in the way of it."

"Thanks, Jade."

All of a sudden, Emily snaps back to reality. "You okay, Em," Sam asked her.

"Fine," she breathes. "Sam…you ever get this feeling like you can…see through people's point of view?"

Sam looks at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm seeing things, Sam. When you and Dean started fighting, it was because I actually enhanced your emotions."

"Enhanced? You enhanced our emotions?"

"Yes, I did. It's like I calmed Dean down by simply touching him."

"Emily, why are you telling me this?"

"Strange things happen when I'm around people, Sam. Their emotions start to getting out of control. I feel it and I somehow…gain control over them. Also…I see things from people's minds."

Sam begins to figure out the potential of Emily. "It's okay, Em. I'm like that too. People's thoughts get all over my brain. I can stop it. I can teach you how to control it."

"You can teach me? Sam, I don't know if I can."

"I can help you," he assures her. "You're only afraid of your powers because you don't know how to control them. Em, trust me."

She looks at him deep into his eyes. "I trust you with my life, Sam."

Moments later, Dean comes out of the restroom with shame written all over his face. He couldn't even look at Cas for what had happened in the restroom.

"Are you okay, man?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can we get out of here?"

"Sure, I guess. Come on, guys." Even though Emily saw what she saw, she decided to keep her mouth shut. It seemed that Dean was curious about the relationship between him and Cas.

* * *

In the motel room, Dean was alone. Neither Emily or Sam were seen. It was too quiet for something out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, Cas emerges from the restroom dressed in Sam and Dean's clothes. "Wearing yours and Sam's clothes really suits me," Cas said.

Dean couldn't help but stare at how sexy Cas was looking in his own jeans and Sam's red and black plaid shirt. Seeing Cas like that really got him going. At the same time, he tried to look away from Cas.

"Is something wrong, Dean?" Cas was wondering why he was staring at him like that.

He snaps back to reality. "Uh…what?"

"You were looking at me the way you look at pie." He points out. "Are you alright?"

Something started to come over Dean. He blurts out, "You look hot, Cas."

"Hot? Dean, do you mean…like attractive?"

"Exactly. I never noticed how handsome you look." Dean caresses his cheek, which started to freak Cas out.

"Dean, there's something wrong with you." He tells him as he starts to back away from the hunter. "I know you. You are mostly…infatuated with women."

The angel stops when he bumps into the table behind him. Dean circles Castiel's perfect lips with his thumbs. His other hand slides from his hip to his thigh. The touch sent waves of pleasure through Cas's body.

"Dean…" His voice drifts off once Dean gazed in his eyes.

"You are so handsome, Cas," he whispers to him. "More than that. You're beautiful, Cas."

Out of the blue, Dean forcefully kisses his angel. Cas had never seen this coming. He knew how Dean was like with women, but he never knew that he would have the same feelings for men. To his surprise, Cas finds himself kissing Dean back.

Dean pulls back for a moment and kisses his chin. Then, he plants a trail of kisses from his cheeks and stops at his neck.

"Oh, Dean," Cas moans as Dean nibbles on his ear. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure," he whispers in his ear. Then he kisses his ear, which really turned Cas on.

Dean pulls back and hops onto the bed. Cas smiles at him for trying to strike a sexy pose.

"Come and get it, Baby," howled Dean.

Without control, Castiel crawls on top of Dean and presses his lips against Dean's lips. Cas playfully bites his bottom lip as Dean's hands grab hold of his ass.

"Oh, Dean," he breathes. "Before this goes any further, I want you to know that…"

"What is it, Cas?" Dean questions him. Castiel sits up with a nervous look of his face. "Baby, you can tell me anything."

"I have always loved you. I loved you the moment I dragged you out of hell, Dean."

"Cas, I'm sorry for hiding it. I love you too. More than anything in this entire world. I'm not very good with my feelings but I want to know that…you mean the world to me."

"It's okay, Darling. They just come out when you're with the person you love." Cas kisses him once more. "You have to accept it."

"Accept what?"

"You're bisexual, Dean. You love women but you love me more."

After a moment, Dean finally figures it out. "I'm dreaming."

"I'm not the real Castiel," Cas admits. "But I know that you love the real Castiel."

"How can I accept that? Is Sam even gonna accept me? He already sees me as this Lothario—"

Cas cuts him off. "None of us see you like that, Dean. The real Cas might even see you that way."

"Really?" Dean asks too eagerly. "Does Cas like me?"

"I don't know. I'm not Cas. Wait a minute. Are you trying to say that you're not gay only because you're ashamed of being gay?"

"No, of course not. If I tell Cas how I feel and he doesn't feel the same way, everything will be ruined. He's gonna think…that I'm some sex-crazed bi-guy who just wants to get in his pants."

"Do you wanna get in his pants?"

"I would never do that to him. Cas is more than just person to me. He's my best friend. He's sweet, innocent, and beautiful. Cas is everything good in this shitty miserable world."

Cas stops to stare at Dean for a moment. "You should really tell him that. I bet you would make him the happiest angel on earth."

"Thank you, Dream Cas. One last thing."

"What is it?" Dean didn't answer him. Instead of answering, he leans forward to kiss the angel. All he wanted one last kiss from Cas before he had to wake up.

Dean pulls back from him. Cas simply smiled at the hunter. "Sorry about that," mumbled Dean. "I just wanted to kiss you again. I don't know why but it's like…the more I kiss you…the more strength it gives me."

Once he blinks his eyes, Dean found himself on his bed. He was finally awake ready to tell the real Cas how he really feels.


	4. New Powers & Confessions

"You ready, Em?" Sam had Dean, Emily, and Cas in their motel room. For the rest if the morning, he was noticing how Dean was around Cas.

"I can do this, Sam," Emily tells him. "I'm nervous but I'll try."

Cas places his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Emily. It'll be fine." Dean's eyes dilated watching Emily be that close to his angel.

"Just concentrate," Sam commanded her

Emily took a deep breath in. Her powers were trapped inside of her and she had no way to release it. The thought of Sam gave her happiness in her soul. Suddenly, random images appeared in her mind. The voices of Dean, Sam, and Cas kept popping in her head.

"Dean," she finally says, "I know about that girl, Veronica Dixon. You spent the night with her and you tried—"

He cuts her off. "Whoa, Emmy! How do you know…about that?"

"I saw it," she answered. "In your head. What is wrong with you?"

Cas and Sam looked at Dean wondering what happened between him and Veronica Dixon. Something else popped into Emily's mind. It was the way Dean was looking at Castiel. She saw the powerful connection between them. To Dean, it was brotherly love. But to Cas, it was more than just brotherly. It was true love.

All of a sudden, the TV mysteriously turns on by itself. The window blinds flip open and close whil the lights flicker on and off. Under Emily's control, every object in the room was either twisting, flying, moving, or turning on and off.

"Emily, are you doing all of this?" Sam looks at everything in the room along with Cas and Dean.

"Yes, I am," she gasps at her own abilities.

Later on in the nighttime, the four of them headed to another bar called the Black Baldwin. Dean tried his best to ignore how stunning Cas looked, but he also tried to hide his emotions from Emily.

The four of them sat at the bar. The bartender woman had her back turn to them. "Anybody work here," asked Dean.

The bartender turns out to be Jade. Dean's eyes widen once he saw her. "Hello, Dean," she says.

"Jade…surprised to know that you work here," Dean said. He didn't know what to do, but he looked away from Cas.

"I'm very surprised to see you here. So what will it be?"

"You guys alright with tequila shots," asked Dean. All three of them nodded. "Four tequila shots, Jade."

"So who are your friends?" asked Jade.

"I'm his brother, Sam," Sam introduces them. "And this is Emily and Cas."

Jade raises an eyebrow once she hears the familiar name. "Cas? You're Cas?"

The angel was confused by her question. "Yes, I am."

Dean shamefully looks at his lap. Jade smiles and goes to get their tequila shots. "You are pretty cute," she flirts with him. Emily and Sam noticed how embarrassed Dean was as his face turned bright red.

"What was that about," asked Sam.

"Nothing," muttered Dean. He rises from his chair and walks out of the bar.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Cas follows him outside. Dean knew he was following him but he walked faster from him. "Dean? Dean, stop!"

He turns back and snaps at him, "What?! What do you want, Cas?!"

"You wanna tell me what was going on back there," said Cas.

"It's none of your business!"

"Oh, really? Because Jade happens to know who I am. Why is that?"

Dean tries to think of some lie, but he couldn't think of anything at the moment. The only thing he could think of was the truth.

"Cas…I was gonna have sex with Jade," Dean explains to him. "I didn't."

"Why not?" asked Castiel.

"Because I moaned, 'Cas,'" he admits to him.

Castiel stood there for a moment shocked by Dean's confession. He had never saw this coming. All of a sudden, he could feel a tingling presence in the pit of his stomach. Somehow Cas knew that it was going to stay there permanently.

"Dean, I love you." Cas confesses to him. "I-I don't want to see you with any other woman. You understand me?"

He stood there looking at the angel. Dean thought he was lying or he was saying that to make him feel better. "Cas…your emotions are confusing you. You don't know what you're saying. You're…confused, Cas."

"No, I'm not!" Cas burst into tears in front of Dean. "Last night I saw your dream of me. When you held me in your arms and touching my legs, I loved it. You even kiss me. Did it mean anything to you?"

"I was curious, Cas." Dean explains to him. "I now know that you're gay and I'm bi-curious."

"I know, Dean. Sam told me what experimenting meant. Was that it? Am I just your little experiment?"

"No, of course not."

"Then, why are you doing this? Are you ashamed of being gay or something? You don't want anyone to know about us?"

"Cas…" Dean's voice was broken. "…I-I-I am so confused right now."

The angel nods. "You better figure it out, Dean. I'm done with being your little secret. You are gay, Dean."

"I am not gay!" He snaps at him.

Tears strolled down Cas's cheeks. He quickly wiped his tears off his face. "I wish I knew how to quit you," he whimpers. "I'm nothing more than just your angel sidekick."

Dean looks at him for him for a moment. Cas wasn't a woman, but he was the most beautiful creature in the world. "Cas…" Dean stops him. "…I'm sorry. It's just hard to come out. When you're straight…it feels natural. Like how nature intended it to be. I never thought that I would actually like men the way I'm supposed to love women."

"What are you saying? Are you finally admitting that you're gay for me?"

As much as Dean didn't want to say it, he just had to. "I love you the way I'm supposed to love women. Cas, in this world, it's hard for people to deal with being gay because…they say it's not right. Cas, you are the best thing that's ever been mine. I have to accept that I love you."

"I know you love me, Dean." Cas threw himself at Dean forcefully kissing him. He could no longer resist it anymore. Dean happily kisses his angel back.

His arms wrap around Cas's waist. Dean's hands ran down the angel's lower back and to his ass, which Dean squeezes.

Cas pulls away for a moment and chuckles, "Dean…even at romantic moments, you tend to be dirty."

"They don't call me Dirty Dean for nothing," joked Dean.

"No one has ever called you that in your life." Cas reminded him.

"Shut up," laughed Dean. He kisses Cas once again. "I'm sorry about what I was doing earlier. I never wanted to hurt you, Cas."

"Don't be sorry, Dean," he said. "I know you meant well. I love you as you love pie." He started to kiss Dean all over his face.

"Well…I do love me some pie." He chuckles. "Come on. We can go back to the motel. I have that feeling that Sammy and Emmy are gonna stay a little longer."


	5. Last Friday Night

Both Sam and Emily took a few shots of tequila after Dean and Castiel left.

"Can we get six more please?" asked Sam. He turns back to Emily. "Em, you ever wonder why we're hunter for a reason?"

"We were born to hunt," Emily explains to him. "It's in my blood, Sam. Sometimes I wonder if I was made for something else."

"Me too. For my whole life, it was me and Dean. He's my brother and basically my family. I'm sorry that you don't have that."

"It's fine. I always wanted a real family. You, Cas, and Dean are the closest friends I've ever had."

"You had no friends?"

"No, when I was little, I was always the poor girl who lives in a trailer. They called me 'Trailer Trash.'"

"That's horrible. I'm sorry, Em."

"Yeah, it's hard without your family. When you're all alone, it's like the entire world is against you when all you're trying to do is protect it."

Sam paused for a moment. "That's really…wise of you, Emily."

"I know. You think I kill for no reason?"

"No, I just think…you're like…Buffy the Vampire Slayer," joked Sam.

Emily frowns at him. "That was actually a good show."

"It was alright."

The bartender places four more shots of tequila in front of them. Sam and Emily both took two shots. Emily took a photo out of her and handed it to Sam.

"That's my family," Emily told him. "My mom, Charlotte, my dad, Hank, and my sister, Sarah."

"You were cute as a kid," Sam pointed out. "You look…really happy." He hands it back to her and takes a photo out of his pocket.

"Is that you and Dean?" Emily asks him.

"Uh-huh. I was thirteen years-old. That's me, Dean, and our dad, John."

"I must say…you were pretty adorable before you hit that two-foot growth spurt." She chuckles and hands it back to Sam. "What happened to your mother?"

"Oh, same old story. My parents met, my mom was a hunter, my dad died, she said her soul to devil in exchange for bringing my dad back to life, and she got what she wanted."

"The devil got her?"

"She burnt on the ceiling when I was a baby. For the rest of my life, Dad was hunting that demon down while Dean took care of me."

"That's a tough life. At least you had Dean."

"What about you? Did your parents leave you everywhere?"

"My parents did everything they could to take care of me. The only person I ever really trusted was my sister, Sarah. Basically, she was the one person in the world that I loved. My daddy had an alcohol problem and…" She pauses for a moment. "…was abusive to us." Emily pulled her sleeve to reveal cigarette burns on her arm.

"He gave you all those?" asked Sam.

"Yes, since I was eight years-old." She rolls her sleeve back down. "Just so you know…you, Dean, and Cas are the only friends I ever actually had. Do they like me?"

"Of course they like you. To Dean, you're like a little sister he gets to pick on and show off to. Dean is only tough on people he likes."

Well he's really tough on Cas, Emily thought. "What about Castiel?"

"Cas really seems to like you. He's friendly with everybody even animals. You're the only other friend he has besides me and Dean."

"Do you like me?"

That questions rang like a bell in Sam's mind. "Of course I like you. I thought you were one of those snarky, bitchy girls. No, you actually have a pure heart and soul."

"I think I'm gonna throw up," coughed Emily.

As she leans over her lap, Sam pats her on the pack. "You want a jäger? Can we get two jägers?"

For the rest of the night, Sam and Emily continued to drink. They both finally go into drunk mode.

Sam wraps a dish towel around Emily's eyes. He hands her some darts and spins her around for a few seconds. Emily randomly throws all the darts at everything and everybody.

"Hey, stop that!" Jade hollered at them.

"It was him!" Emily hysterically points to Sam.

During the time at Black Baldwin, Emily licks salt off of Sam's stomach and takes a shot. They even danced with some of the old people. Since they were too drunk, Emily and Sam decided to stay.

* * *

Dean and Cas return to the motel room. While Dean was unlocking the door, Castiel couldn't help but forcefully kiss Dean. As his angel presses his lips against his, Dean manages to open the door walking into the room as he kisses Cas. Their hands ran all over each other's bodies. Cas pushes him onto the bed and crawls on top of him.

"Sorry for being rough," Cas apologized.

"No, I like it rough, Baby," he mumbles. The angel starts kissing him trying to unbutton his shirt.

It hit him in a split second. Dean pulls back and murmurs, "Cas, I don't wanna do this."

Cas stops and sits on top of Dean. "What do you mean," he asked the hunter.

"Look, Cas. I want something more than just sex with you."

Cas looks down at him in confusion. "Aren't you always wanting to have sex with everybody? Or as Sam puts it, 'Do the Dance with No Pants.'"

"No, no, Baby. I don't think we should have sex tonight. It doesn't sound like me but…I think it would be better this way."

The angel gets off of him and leans up against the wall. "Dean Winchester, are you actually looking for a relationship?"

Dean thought about it for a moment and shrugs his shoulders. "I know it's crazy."

"No, it's not, you want to be in a relationship. I'm proud of you." Dean's fingers slowly danced on Castiel's hard chest. "Dean, how come people think gay guys are…feminine?"

"Well…" Dean explains to him. "…I don't know. People are dumbasses. They think they know us, but they don't, Cas. To people, gay guys are into fashion, have theatrical hand gestures, and worst of all…they think we wanna go to their baby showers."

"I don't even like baby showers." Cas chuckled.

"Exactly, Baby." Dean leans on Cas, which made the angel wrap his arms around him.

Castiel kisses him on the back of his head. "How come you keep calling me an infant?"

Dean laughs at Cas's confusion. "No, Cas. It's nicknames to call your…companion. You call them Baby, Sweetheart, Honey, Darling, or whatever sounds cute."

"Oh, I get it now. You're my drunk monkey, you know that."

For a moment, Dean wonders about his mistaken pet name. Then, he simply smiles. "You're the best, Cas. I never actually talked about my feelings to anyone. I don't know why, but I always bottled up my emotions and…they just came out."

"It's alright, Dean. Your feelings just come out when you're with the right person." His fingers ran through Dean's hair. "When I first laid my hand on you in hell, I fell for you in every way imaginable."

"Cas, I don't think I'm gonna love anyone the way I love you." Dean places his hand on Cas's thigh. "You are amazing, Cas. Promise me that you'll never leave me again."

He looks up at his gorgeous angel's blue eyes. Cas gently kisses him and promises, "I won't leave you, Dean. I will never stop loving you."

They started to slowly but passionately kiss each other. Both of them had never kissed anyone the way they kissed each other. It didn't take long for Dean to bury his face in Castiel's neck.

"You're so beautiful, Cas," breathed Dean. "So beautiful. So…fuckin' beautiful."

Cas stares up at the ceiling as Dean nibbles on the skin of his neck. "I love your sweet kisses, Dean," he whispers.

"They're sweet manly kisses, Honey," he informs him.

"I still love them. Only because they're yours."


	6. Dirty Little Secrets

Sam opens his eyes to the bright sunshine coming from the window. A sharp pain came to his head as he got up from the pool table. He finds Emily wide awake pulling something out of her hair.

"Em…what the hell happened," mumbled Sam.

"We went crazy," she explains to him. "I was licking salt off your chest, taking a shot, and biting on lemons."

"My chest?" Sam was confused by that.

"Also, you kept taking everyone's drinks away and drinking them."

He makes a disgusted face. "Ugh! That's so gross!"

"Wasn't as nasty as you stripping for Rita." Emily informs him.

"Rita? Who's the hell's Rita?"

"She walked out of here an hour ago. She's this old Mexican maid at Holiday Inn. Rita was sitting on your lap all night and you had your tongue in her mouth."

"What?" He shrieks. "I made out with an old lady?"

"She wasn't the only one who was sitting on your lap," she mentions.

Sam buries his face in his hands and looks back at Emily. "Anything else that happened?"

"Not that I know of. All I know is Dean and Cas are gone so is the Impala."

"Okay, they're probably back at the hotel. Let's go."

* * *

Dean was proud of himself. During his night with Cas, they talked and made out a lot. He didn't want to rush through and get into bed with him. Being with Cas couldn't even been described in words.

His eyes fluttered like a butterfly's wings as he wakes up. Dean was on his bed with no shirt and his plaid pajamas pants on. He awakens to find his arms wrapped around Castiel, who was in a black shirt and blue boxers.

"Cas?" He whispers. "Cas, you sleeping?"

"No," he answers. Cas rolls over to become face to face with Dean. "I stayed wide awake all night long."

Their noses were touching, which made both of them laughed. "So did Emily and Sam come back at all?"

"No, they stayed at the bar. I saw what they were doing. Rita seemed nice…when she wasn't taping dollar bills on Sam."

Dean laughs. "This is the best night ever!"

He sits up checking what time it was. Cas leans over to kiss his shoulder and kisses his cheek. "Dean, I think I might know something about this Phoenix."

"Really? Let me guess. Evil, bad, powerful, wants to take over the world, and all of that same old crap."

"Sweetheart, this is nothing we've ever seen before," Castiel informs him. "Gabriel was here—"

Dean cuts him off. "Gabriel? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were asleep and I talked to him. He told me information about the Phoenix."

"Okay, what is it?"

The angel took a deep breath in. "The Phoenix was created during the Big Bang. It's fire in the form of a bird. Very powerful."

"How powerful?"

"More powerful than me. It creates, controls, and destroys anything and everything."

Those words that left Cas's mouth made Dean's heart stop. "Anything?"

"Yes, I don't think we're up for that challenge."

"Well…what does this Phoenix want with Emily?" He asks him.

"Her parents must've hunted the Phoenix and killed them. Emily must be the key to some kind of…war."

Dean thought it over for a moment. "We're gonna protect her. I'm also gonna protect you."

"You can't protect all of us, Dean," Cas tells him.

"Hey, I don't know what Phoenix wants, but I refuse to let it hurt you. You're my other weakness, Cas."

Cas smiles at him and kisses him. As they continued to kiss, Castiel falls back pulling Dean on top of him. Dean's hands grip his angel's hips while Cas ran his hands all over Dean's hard chest and abs.

Unexpectedly, the door opens. The two men weren't fast enough to even pull back. At the door, Sam and Emily froze once they saw Cas and Dean on the bed.

Dean pulls back and abruptly falls on the floor. Cas sits up looking back at Sam and Emily, who had both their mouth open.

No one knew what to say. All four of them were shocked at everything that had happened.

"Sammy…" Dean stammers trying to figure out what to say. "…this is…uh…this is…this is exactly what it looks like."

Sam wouldn't say anything. He just stood there staring at his brother who was kissing a man.

"Okay," Emily interrupts. "You two get dressed, and Sam and I will wait outside. Dean and Sam, you two will talk this outside." She yanks Sam outside and shuts the door.

"You saw what I saw," Sam asked Emily.

"What?" She says. "I think it's…great."

"Look, Em. I…I don't know what to say. All my life, Dean had gone from girl to girl. Now he's…kissing a guy. He's kissing Cas!"

Emily crosses her arms concerned about Sam's behavior. "I knew, Sam. I knew Dean had a secret love with Cas. Don't do this. He had a hard time coming out. He even had a hard time admitting to himself that he really does care for Cas that way."

"I don't care if he's gay. I'm just…confused as to why he didn't tell me."

"Whatever you two say to each other, show your support. I've actually never seen two people look at each other the way they look at each other."

Inside of the room, Cas was already in his normal trenchcoat and business suit. Dean was quickly changing as Cas sat on the bed.

"What are you gonna tell Sam?" Cas curiously asked Dean.

"The truth," he answers. "I'm telling him that I'm gay."

"I thought you were bi."

"Same thing but…I'm gay for you. Cas, I'm just hoping that he will accept me for this." Dean puts his shirt on and grabs his green jacket.

"If he really loves you, then Sam will accept you. Even if he doesn't, I will be right here."

"Time for me to face my fears." He gives Cas one last kiss before he goes to face Sam.

Dean opens the door and Emily grins at him. "You cheap slut," she chuckled. She walks in and Dean closes the door behind her.

"Em, I know what you're gonna say," Cas said to his friend. "So go ahead."

Emily paused for a moment. Finally, she exclaims, "Cas and Dean sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

For a moment, Cas looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"You have the hots for Dean!" Once again Cas was confused by Emily's phrase. "You like Dean!"

"Yes, I understood that," said Cas.

"So…did you sleep with him? Blow job? Spooning? Doggy-style?"

Cas blushes in embarrassment. "We didn't have sex, Emily. Dean and I…just made out and fell asleep together. That's it."

"You enjoyed his sweet kisses?" giggled Emily.

The angel gave her a look. "How did you know that I enjoyed his sweet kisses? And that I call them sweet kisses?"

"Your mind. Dean is all over your brain. You're thinking about him a lot."

"Those are his sweet manly kisses." Cas informs her.

"Are you two dating?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe."

"So you guys were just making out just cause?"

"I don't know. Should we be like that?"

"Uh…yeah. Cas, don't you want that between you and Dean?"

For a moment, Castiel thought it over. He started to smile. "Well…yes, I do want it that way."

"Go for it, Cas." Emily encourages him. "You only live once! Actually, you live forever. I have that feeling about you and Dean."

"Thank you, Emily. You're my best friend."

Emily grew quiet for a moment. "I'm your best friend?"

"Yes, you're my best friend. Do you want to be my best friend?"

"I never had a best friend."

"Now you have one." Cas pulls Emily against his chest to hug her. Emily's eyes began to water as she hugs her first best friend.

* * *

Outside of the motel room, Sam and Dean just stare at each other. Both were waiting for one of them to say something.

"Well," said Sam.

"I'm bi, Sammy," he confesses to his brother. "Like it or not, I'm happy with Cas."

"Dean, I'm happy that you found someone. Honestly, I really don't care if you're gay or not. I'm just surprised that you didn't tell me."

"It was hard to admit it to myself, Sam. Cas was always like a brother. Now I see him like that and I like it."

Sam raises his eyebrow. "I'm happy for you, man. Next time you can at least put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door before Emily and I walked in on you kissing your angel boyfriend."

"Cas and I are not boyfriends. He and I are just…more than friends right now. I don't know what's happening to me, Sammy. I never felt this way about anyone before."

For a moment, Sam studies the way Dean was acting. His palms were sweaty, his legs were tingling, and a smile was forming on his face. " I get it!"

"What?" Dean was weirded out by Sam's grin.

"It's the L word, man."

"Lesbi-honest?" Dean guessed.

"No, that's even a word. You're in love, Dean."

"In love?" Dean starts to blush which Sam notices.

"You are in love!" joked Sam. "Deannie loves Cassie!"

"Stop it. Love is very strong word. Gabriel visited Cas last night."

The name made Sam stop laughing. "What was he doing here?"

"He knows about the Phoenix. Sam, it's more powerful than angels. It can create and control things. Even destroys anything."

"Anything?" His voice cracks.

"We need all the help we can get. We just need to find out where Phoenix is before something happens."

* * *

Emily pulls back from Cas. "I'm glad we're friends," she tells him. "Also, I'm glad that you and Dean are together. You wanna know my little secret?"

"Please don't tell me who A is," Cas begs her.

"No, I knew that you love Dean. He saw you as his friend so I enhanced his love for you."

Castiel's smile dies once Emily said that. "You what?"

"Uh…" Emily soon realizes her mistake. "…Cas, I didn't—"

"Emily, tell me what you did," he demanded.

"Cas, I felt the bond you two had. I-I knew you loved Dean. His love for you was just brotherly. I decided to…enhanced it since I know how to enhanced emotions. That love he had towards you eventually turned into true love."

"I can't believe you would do that. Why would do that?"

"You seemed so happy with him. I wanted you both to be happy with each other."

"So Dean might not even be in love with me. He just thinks that. You made him fall in love with me?"

"Not like that, Cas." Emily tries to explain.

"Then what?" Cas yells at her. "How could you do that? I thought you were my friend."

"I am you friend, Castiel!"

"No, you're not. If you were really my friend, you would have not messed with Dean's emotions like that. Thank you so much for making me look like a damn fool."

"Cas—"

"Goodbye, Emily."

"Castiel!" It was too late. Cas flew away leaving Emily in tears. "Castiel, please come back! I'm sorry, Castiel!"

Sam and Dean burst into the room finding Emily all alone. "Em, where's Cas?" asked Sam.

"I am so sorry, Dean," she whimpers, trying to control her crying. "I am sorry!"

"What the hell did you do, Emmy?" Dean demanded.

"I…I enhanced your love for Castiel." She confesses. "Dean, you loved Cas like a friend. I made that love grow and it became true love."

"What are you saying? You made me think that I'm in love with Cas?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. He got made at me because he really loves you, Dean. Cas left thinking that you're under some kind of true love spell."

"How could you do that?"

Sam interrupts, "Dean, calm down. It's not her fault."

"You're actually taking her side? Look at what she did, Sam! She messed with me and Cas is gone now! And you're trying to make her feel better?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side. Emily can't control her powers, alright. You can't just blame her for loosing control."

"Oh, sorry for accusing your girlfriend for ruining my life!"

"She's not my girlfriend! You're just upset because you're gay and Cas happens to be your biblical lil' boy you!"

The fighting and arguing bothered Emily so much that she finally cracked. "STOP IT!" Dean and Sam stop to look at Emily. "Stop fighting. You shouldn't fight. I'm sorry for what I did, Dean. I mean it."

"Why would you do that anyways?"

"You look at him the way a lot of unloved people want to be looked at," she informs him. "Castiel deserves to be loved and I knew deep inside that you love him."

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "Thanks for the dramatic romance speech, Emmy. Why don't you just make me fall out of love with him so that I can't hurt Cas anymore?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Your bond…is now unbreakable. Like the bond you and Sam have. It's seems that I can create bonds between people, but I'm unable to break the bonds of family and true love."

For a moment, Dean felt like crying. Instead of crying, he manages to fight the tears. "Let's just get out of here," he mutters. "We can find Cas later."


	7. Chasing Cas

On the road, Sam decides to drive while Dean numerously calls Cas. It goes right to voicemail each time.

"Cas, I know you're upset about this," Dean says to the voicemail. "I just want you to know…Emily didn't mean to do what she did. You make me really happy, Cas. I loved yo—to hear from you. Bye."

He hangs up the phone and lightly hits on his head. Not knowing where Cas was made Dean worried. Where could he have been? Was he in heaven? With the other angels? Was he with Bobby? Dean just wanted to find Cas and make sure he was alright.

"Are you alright, Dean," asked Sam.

Dean looks down at his phone wishing for Cas to return his call. "Sam, Em, you really think Cas and I were…good together?"

"Absolutely," Emily immediately answered. "Cas is really into you. His mind was full of you. He even wanted you two in a relationship."

Dean turns back to Emily. "Really?"

"Yeah, he seems to be happy with you."

A smile forms on Dean's face. Sam says, "I'm happy for you too, Dean. You were never actually like this with all the women you've been with."

"Only because Cas is not a woman. He's a guy. If he ever has boobs then I might as well stick my face in them and—"

"Dean!" Emily cuts him off.

"What? I'm playing for both teams. I can't talk about women anymore?"

"Not when you're into my best friend. Cas is my home boy and you better not hurt him." She warns him.

Dean's phone starts to vibrate. He quickly answers it but doesn't check to see who it is. "Hello? Cas?"

"No, it's Bobby," he corrects him. "Cas is here."

"He is? What the hell is he doing there?"

"Well he came here because he's drunk out of his skull. He had freakin' ten bottles of scotch! What the hell did you do to him?"

"Bobby, I'll explain it later. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere. Tie him up if you have to."

"Alright I'll keep him here. Just hurry up 'cause he's chasing all the dogs outside."

Dean was confused by what Bobby said. "What dogs?"

"He found them and is chasing them."

"We'll get there as soon as we can." He hangs up the phone. "Cas is at Bobby's house drunk."

"Drunk?" asked Sam. "He must be really upset."

"Because of me." Dean muttered.

All of a sudden, a few images pop into Emily's mind. It was images of people in fire form. In their human form, the people were high-class in tuxedoes and dresses. The place looked luxurious yet something didn't seemed right with it.

"You alright, Emmy," Dean asks her.

Emily comes back to reality. "Uh?"

"Did you see something?"

"Some place—it looked like these people were evil and high class."

"Like some kind of rich people club," asked Sam.

"Yeah, they might be evil as some kind. They must worship something. It may have to do with the Phoenix."

At last, they arrived at Bobby's house. Dean immediately got out of the car and went inside to see if Cas was still there.

Bobby was in the living room checking his books. "Hey, boys," he said. "Who's the pretty girl there?"

Emily smiles. "Emily Stone. You must be Bobby."

"Nice to meet you, Emily."

"Where's Cas?" Dean interrupts them.

"He's upstairs," Bobby answered. "What is wrong with him? He kept mumbling, 'Dean' ever since he got here. Cas even started crying and listening to sad music. He even got bongos!"

Dean looks at Sam and Emily for a moment. Then, he looks back at Bobby. "I'm with Cas."

"With Cas?" Bobby asks him.

"I'm playing for both teams, Bobby. I'm bi. Now excuse me I have to get my man back." Dean runs upstairs to get Cas.

Bobby looks back at Emily and Sam. "Sam, is he—"

"Yes, Bobby. Dean's cat out of the bag."

"Finally!" He exclaims. "You owe me some money, boy. By the way, I found out about this place called the Hellfire Club."

"Hellfire Club?" Emily repeated. "Sam, that might be the club I saw in my vision. Do they have anything to do with the Phoenix, Bobby?"

"Well I found out that the members of the Hellfire Club are rich and everything in this town. There's only five members."

"Why five?" asked Sam.

"Go away, Dean!" yelled Cas. He ran down the stairs to find Bobby, Sam, and Emily. In his hands were a small set of bongos.

Dean follows him with disgusting stains on his chest. "What the hell is that?" Bobby asks Dean.

"Cas's vomit," he answers.

"Oh, if it isn't Little Miss Cupid," Cas scoffs at Emily.

"Castiel, I'm sorry," she once again apologizes.

"Sorry will not fix anything. By the way, I like bongos. They bring joy to me more than you and Dean will ever bring to me."

Bobby interrupts all of them, "That's enough! Listen, Cas. I don't care what happened between you and Dean. Just leave it alone. Now this Hellfire Club might have something to do with this Phoenix. All of them have this Phoenix tattoo on their wrists. Their members are Jasper Rautenfield, George Ellis, Cordelia Barnett, Hank Tipton, and Emmett MacElroy."

"I've heard of those names before," Emily mentions. "I don't know where but I've heard of them."

"Tonight is one of their fancy parties. Y'all are gonna go undercover and go into that party."

"Uh…no, not with those two," Cas said.

"Cas!" Sam raises his voice at the angel. "Look what happened happened. There's nothing you can do about it. Emily only did that because you're her friend. She wanted to make you happy. It seems that you're really happy with Dean."

The angel looks at all of them. Finally, he sighs, "I'm sorry for my behavior. Emily, I knew you meant good. As for Dean…I-I don't know about us anymore. I'm going back upstairs." Cas began banging his palms on his bongos.

"Are you okay, Dean?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lies. "Let's just get ready for the stupid dance."

Sam, Bobby, and Emily knew he was lying. Cas seemed to be completely out of it, but Emily knew that they both deeply care for each other.


	8. The Hellfire Club

In the bathroom, Dean tries tying his bow tie but fails. He was mad by the uncomfortable tux he had to wear and the bow tie that was hard to tie.

"You need some help," asked Cas. He was fully dressed in his tuxedo. Dean's eyes dilated gazing at how handsome Cas looked.

"These stupid bow ties and monkey suits are killing me," he complains. Castiel chuckles and begins to fix dean's bow tie. Dean blurts out, "You look handsome, you know that."

"No, I didn't," Cas awkwardly replies.

"Emily cried when you left. You can't do that to her. The people she loves are gone. Please stay …for her." He stares at him for a moment. Moments later, Cas abruptly kisses him, which caused Dean to kiss back.

The angel finally pulls back and murmurs, "I'm sorry. I'm just getting used to that already."

"It's okay," Dean assures him. "You can kiss me anytime you feel like it. I already know that I'm gonna kiss you back."

Cas was done with the bow tie. "Okay, Dean," he whispers. "Emily wants all three of us to be her dates. She wants me to give her her first dance. Also, she will be my first dance."

"Really? I am completely fine with that." Dean lies to him. He didn't know how to tell Cas that he wanted to be his first dance. Cas had never danced with anyone, but now he's gonna dance with Emily. If only Cas knew how badly Dean wanted to be his first at everything.

Sam was waiting in the living room for everybody. Bobby was loading up all of his guns. Moments later, Emily walked downstairs in a gorgeous blue dress, which caught both Sam and Bobby's attention.

"Whoa," Sam says under his breath.

"Bobby, your wife's dress fits me," said Emily. "How do I look?"

Sam couldn't describe how beautiful Emily looked, he simply said, "Amazing. You look great."

"You look as gorgeous as Karen did in that dress," Bobby compliments her.

"Thank you, guys. By the way, you look sharp as James Bond. You're just a little bit taller."

Cas and Dean came down the stairs. "Y'all ready," asked Dean.

"Seeing you three as James Bond's Triplets, I say we are ready," said Emily.

"You look good, Emmy."

"Okay, you guys have your identities," Bobby informs them. "Sam, you are…Daniel Atlas. Emily, you are Rachel DiLaurentis. Cas, you are Lucas Garter. And Dean, you are Christopher McCarty. I'm gonna wait in my car, okay. Whatever you do, don't blow your cover."

"Got it," said Dean.

The four of them got in the Impala. Dean drove to the address Bobby had given him. They arrived at a big mansion with parked cars everywhere.

"Is this the place?" asked Sam.

"I think it is," mumbled Dean.

Dean drives up to the entrance allowing some man to go park the Impala. The four of them walk into the building to find the glorious inside. People were dressed in tuxedos and dresses, sipping on champagne and eating caviar. The ballroom was completed with a giant chandelier and people dancing to the orchestra.

"I've never been to anything so…fancy," said Emily.

"I'm gonna go look for anything suspicious," said Sam. He walks away from Dean, Cas, and Emily.

"Shall we dance, Emily?" asked Cas.

"Sure, Castiel. Maybe we can find the Hellfire Club there." Emily pulls Cas onto the dance floor leaving Dean all by himself.

He walks to the bar keeping his eye on Cas and Emily. "Get me a whiskey," he asks the bartender. Dean looks back to see Emily and Cas dancing and laughing as they bump into people.

"Eleven dollars, man," said the bartender.

Dean turns back to the bartender. "Eleven dollars? For whiskey? Is it magic whiskey? Am I gonna get a puppy with it?"

"Sorry, man. I don't make the prices here."

Instead of arguing, Dean rolls his eye and hands him eleven dollars. Dean takes a sip of his whiskey to calm himself down.

"First time here," asked a red headed woman.

"Yes, it is," sighed Dean. "I didn't even know whiskey is even worth eleven dollars."

"That's how it is at the Hellfire Club. I'm Cordelia Barnett."

Her name triggered Dean's memory of Bobby's information on the Hellfire Club. "Nice to meet you, Miss Barnett."

"Oh, please call me Cordelia. You are?"

"McCarty. Chris McCarty."

Once the song stops, Castiel's eyes searched for Dean. He finally found him at the bar talking to the redhead. Seeing them laughing together made his blood boil.

"You alright, Castiel?" Emily noticed her friend staring in the other direction.

"No, I have some…burning in my stomach," he explains. "It's like I'm mad at him for…talking to that gorgeous woman."

Emily looks at what Cas was staring at. She caught sight of Dean with the woman. "Cas, I'm sure they're just talking."

"What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?"

"It's called jealousy, Cas."

"Jealousy? I'm jealous of Dean with that woman."

"Well you don't seem to like him with other women."

"You're right. I don't."

Cordelia leads Dean to a table of four men. "Boys, this is my new friend, Chris McCarty. Chris, I'd like you to meet Jasper Rautenfield, Hank Tipton, Emmett MacElroy, and George Ellis."

"Good to meet y'all," Dean says. He notices all of the tattoos they had on their wrists, which were red birds.

* * *

Sam manages to sneak in one of their private rooms. It was some kind of a library with drawings of the Phoenix on the table.

"Hello, Sam," a voice says his name.

He turns back to find Gabriel grinning at him. "Gabriel, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to observe about this Hellfire Club," answered Gabriel. "These are some creepy people who manage to live the good life."

"You know about the Phoenix?"

"I know about this Phoenix than anyone. These people worship the Phoenix by having their power. They are known as the Phoenix Force."

"So they're the Phoenix?"

"No, Lumberjack. They are just Phoenix's little minions. The real Phoenix is the momma bird who feeds her babies."

"So where is this Mother Phoenix?"

Gabriel shrugs his shoulders. "How should I know? Does it look like I had lunch with Phoenix?"

"Can you help us?"

"I don't know. Can I?" He smirks.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Will you help us?"

"Okay. Only because the Phoenix Force are gonna meet Mother Phoenix here."

"How powerful is the Phoenix?"

"The Phoenix Force just does what she asks for. They don't have powers."

"Maybe we can take them."

"By the way, your girlfriend's a real cutie, you know."

For a moment, Sam looks at him. "Girlfriend?"

"Yes, the short girl in the blue dress. What's her name? Oh, yeah, Emily."

"She's not my girlfriend." Sam tells him.

* * *

The Hellfire Club laughs at Dean's funny story about him getting shot in the ass with a Beebee gun.

"You really got shot there," laughed Emmett.

"Right in the crack," answered Dean.

"You know, Chris," said Jasper. "Would you want to be part of our club?"

"Really? That's a pretty big honor. Do I get a bird tattoo like the ones on y'all's wrists?"

"Of course," answered Hank. "You get all the fortune and glory you could ever imagine. Also, the ladies will be hitting on you every minute of the day."

"Ladies?" Dean's voice cracked. "Uh…sorry, guys. I'm already with someone."

A few feet away, Cas was able to hear the conversation between Dean and the Hellfire Club. Dean didn't see him so he was unaware of Cas's presence.

"Chris, come on," said Jasper. "Some of these women are the most elegant, the most sexiest of all. You're only gonna settle for one woman?"

Dean clears his throat. "Actually, I'm settling for one man, Jas."

Out of the blue, all of them started laughing again. Dean sat there waiting for them to react. "What's so funny?"

Cordelia stops laughing. "It's funny that you said 'you're gay.'"

"Well I'm not gay," Dean implies his sexuality. "I'm bisexual."

The five of them stop laughing and stared at him. Dean takes a sip of his drink as they exchanged looks.

"Problem?" asked Dean.

Finally, Emmett says, "Chris, I don't think you would be right for our club."

"Oh, I get it. Because I like women and men."

"Come on, Chris," said Jasper. "I mean how can you like both. Nobody likes to see two men or two women together. You think people accept it, but they really don't once they see you together. Two men holding hands, hugging, and kissing…is like…not right. You can either choose the club or…keep experimenting."

Cas was offended by Jasper's homophobic comment. Dean answers, "Oh, really? You think I'm gonna choose you guys over him, who is worth more than your stupid club will ever be. I choose him before I ever choose this glamorous, fancy life. So your club can just kick my homo ass." Dean gets up and stomps away from them.


	9. Earth Angel

After the conversation, Cas turns back to his drink smiling.

"Hey, Babe," said Dean,

He turns to find him sitting right next to him. "I see you met the Hellfire Club."

"You heard?"

"Everything word of it. You chose me."

"Of course I choose you, Cas. You mean more to me than all of this stuff." Dean grabs hold of his hand.

A few people stared at Cas and Dean holding each other's hands. "Dean, these people are staring."

"Let them stare," whispered Dean.

Emily notices the happiness in both her friends' faces. She walks over to the orchestra after they were done with their song.

"Hey, guys," Emily said. "You take requests?"

"Sure, little lady," said the singer. "Which song?" She leans over to whisper in his ear and pulls back. "I know that song. Guys, follow my lead."

The band starts to play the music. The singer goes up to the microphone and says, "This for all of you lovers out there."

_Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
Will you be mine?  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you._

Dean stands up and holds out his hand to Cas. "I wanna dance with you."

"Do you?" He asked.

"Of course, Angel. I just wanna rub it in people's faces."

Cas takes Dean's hand and walks to the dance floor. People turn their attention to them as they stood in the middle of the dance floor together.

Dean places his hand on Cas's hip as Cas puts his hand on the hunter's shoulder. Their other hands interlocked and started dancing together.

_Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
The one I adore,  
Love you forever  
And evermore.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you._

Soon people stopped staring and decided to do something for them. The women started to dance with each other as well as the men. Both Dean and Cas look at what everybody was doing.

From the balcony, the Hellfire Club looked at their ballroom. They were furious at what was happening seeing men and woman dance as same-sex pairings.

_I fell for you  
And I knew  
The vision of your love, loveliness.  
I hope and I pray  
That someday  
I'll be the vision of your hap, happiness._

_Oh, Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
Please be mine?  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you._

_I fell for you  
And I knew  
The vision of your loveliness.  
I hope and pray  
That someday  
That I'll be the vision of your happiness._

"These people really came through for us," Dean says to Cas.

"They actually support us," chuckled Cas. "Are you gonna kiss me now?"

"Well I do wanna see the Hellfire Club blow their tops off. And I do wanna kiss right now."

Dean pulls Cas closer to him and finally kisses him. Once their lips victoriously touch, the Hellfire Club angrily walks down the stairs.

_Oh, Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
Please be mine?  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you._

When the music stops, Dean and Cas were still kissing.

"You bastards," Jasper called out to them.

They pull back looking at them. Everybody turns their attention to them.

"Hey, take it easy," Dean told them. "We're just having a little fun."

"You ruined our party!" Cordelia yelled. "You two Gay Winklevoss Twins!"

Cas steps in front of Dean. "Look who's talking, bitch!"

"Cas, calm down," Dean tries to control him.

"Now you've really done it," hissed Hank.

Everything in the building started shaking. The rumbling ground made it hard to stand still. The guests started to run out of there as Cas, Dean, and Emily stayed behind.

All five members of the Hellfire Club glared at them. Jasper viciously chuckled, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Hank and Emmett lurched towards Cas and Dean knocking them to the ground. Emily tried to help, but Cordelia grips her throat stopping her form helping. Both Dean and Cas were unsuccessful. Emmett wraps his arm around Dean suffocating him. Cas was flipped onto the floor by Hank, who yanks his arm back and presses his foot down on his throat.

"Let them go!" yelled Emily.

Cordelia glares at her. "Jasper, it's her. The sixth starchild."

Jasper steps forward to Emily, who struggled to escaped Cordelia. "My dear, do you realize who you are?" Jasper asked Emily. "All six of us…are here to bring the Phoenix to life. Now that there's six of us…we can now have Phoenix to ourselves."

"So it takes six of us to bring Phoenix to life?" asked Emily. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Do you have any idea what power Phoenix has? We can feel Phoenix's presence. It's near us. We want her to come and give us all of her power."

"I won't do it."

"Then, your friends will be beheaded."

"No!" Emily screams at them.

"So will you do it?"

"Emily, don't do it," choked Castiel. "You'll destroy the world for it. Forget us!"

All of a sudden, a strong force came over Emily. Anger filled her entire body as she looks at Dean and Castiel in pain.

Sam and Gabriel watch from the balcony of what was happening. Bobby came through the front door seeing what was about to happen.

Jasper looks at Emily and says, "Beautiful, glorious and sacrificing self for renewal, you build a pyre and set yourself ablaze. For the sake of self. Red bird of fire you come forth through your ashes a new bird shedding the old self which no longer is needful. You embrace your new strength and  
fly to the heights of the sky to the city of the sun and give the ashes unto the alter of the sun god for your immortality. Embrace yourself for you are a child of the sun and will live eternal through birth, death, and renewal! The spirit never dies!"

Emily lets out a screech of agony and a strong wind forms in the ballroom. The wind grows stronger and stronger and Emily's entire body begans to glow red. Dean and Cas manages to escape from Hank and Emmett. They run to a nearby table and hid behind it.

The Hellfire Club started to slowly die. All of them had their skin wrinkling in seconds. Their teeth were rotting, their hair falling out, and their eyes fall out. All of her friends watch in horror as Emily mentally kills the people in front of her,

Finally, there was nothing left of them except their ashes. As the wind stops, Emily falls on her knees staring down at the floor.

"What have I done?" She mumbles.

Sam runs over to her. "Em, are you okay? How the hell did you do that?"

She looks up at him. "I don't know. I-I don't know what I did. They were hurting us."

"It's okay, Em. Come on, we're taking you home."

Gabriel disappears while Dean and Cas follow Sam and Emily outside. Bobby noticed a strange thing about Emily. On her right wrist was a red Phoenix tattoo.


	10. The Normal Life

**Three Months Later; San Francisco, California**

* * *

Dean collapses on Cas's bed in exhaustion after…well you know what. Castiel happily rests his head on Dean's hard chest. Both of them were naked covered in bed sheets.

"That was…incredible," gasped Dean. "I'm freakin tired. Cas, I can't do it more than…eight times. You know I'm still human."

"Sorry, Honey," gasped Cas. "I get so into it. And you know I never get tired."

"Well at least we didn't break all of your room this time." He chuckled.

Cas plants a kiss on both of his boyfriend's cheekbones. "This is great. I never wanted this to end."

After a good moment passes, Dean says, "Well gotta go." He gets up off the bed making Cas fall on the bed.

"Already," asked Cas. "How come you can't stay over?"

Dean puts on his boxers and jeans. He turns to Cas, who was still on the bed. "I would stay, but you know how Emily is with my snoring. Plus, I don't like for Sam to be alone in our apartment." He searches for his shirt and finds it on the other side of the bed.

"Listen, Dean. We've been dating for three months and we know it's serious and there hasn't been any supernatural trouble lately. You think we should move in together?"

Dean put his shirt on. "Really? I don't know, Cas. You, me, Emily, and Sam living together sounds more than the Brady Bunch."

The angel chuckles, "No, I meant just you and me. We can move in here or we can find a place."

For a moment, Dean grows quiet. "Uh…Cas, I-I don't know about that. I mean you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"You ever thought of us settling down…in a house…rings on our fingers…and maybe a little kid running around on our front yard."

Dean sits down next to Cas on his bed. "Baby, I would love that. You, Sam, and Emily are already my family. We still have a lot of responsibilities like saving this world. Cas, I really want to settle down and give you this best life ever."

"I already have the best life ever." He tells him. "Dean, these three months with you have been the greatest. Except when you wanted to have a threesome with that slutty waitress."

"I was joking!" Dean leans back on the wall with Cas curled up to him. "You really wanna start a family? We can't have kids."

"We can adopt." Cas suggested.

"No, I wanna our kids to be…both of us."

"We do that whole surrogate mother thing."

"Surrogate?"

"Yeah, we both donate our sperms and a woman carries our baby. They get paid for all of that."

"I want a little boy. I can't handle girls."

"Okay, we have a son. He's like the both of us. Your hair, my eyes, your nose, my smile."

"He's tough and badass like me. But he's wise and sweet like you. What would we name him?"

A bunch of names ran through Cas's mind of knowledge. "How about we name him after your father?"

"John? Make that his middle name. How about we name him after your dad?"

Cas starts laughing at Dean's joke. "You wanna name our child God Winchester?"

Dean starts to laugh along. "You're right. We can call him Frank."

"Frank? It's simple and pure."

"Call him Frankie. That's nice. Frankie Winchester."

* * *

Since Cas and Dean are always getting busy in the bedroom, Emily spends most of her nights with Sam in his apartments. Even though her and Cas's apartment is across from Sam and Dean's apartment, she still comes over to hang out with Sam. Both of them were on the couch drinking beer and watching Raiders of the Lost Ark.

"So he's an archaeologist professor?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, he's also an explorer," Sam informs her.

"How does he get that good with a whip?"

"Well he's smart, good looking, and manages to rock that hat."

Emily chuckles, "Sam, I always learn stuff from you. Are you still gonna be here for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dean and Cas might…get married, have kids, and move away. Then…it'll just be me and you. What happens then?"

Sam though it over for a moment. "Then it'll be you and me. You're one of my greatest friends, Emily. I'm always gonna be here, okay."

Emily's hand removed a strand of hair from Sam's face. Once she did, Sam awkwardly looks at her. Suddenly, something came over Emily. It felt like she was loosing control of everything. She leans over and presses her lips against Sam's lips.

Sam pulls back and asks, "Emily, what the hell are you doing?"

"I want you, Sam," she breathes. "I know you want me."

"Em, stop it! Emily!" As Emily hovers over him, Sam slowly starts to kiss her back. He couldn't help it anymore.

At first, Sam saw Emily as nothing more than a friend or a sister. Now he sees her maturing for the past three months. Emily was starting to bloom into a smart, strong, beautiful woman.

His hands ran down her back and felt her fingers run through his shaggy hair. Emily falls back on the couch with Sam's enormous body on top of her. Both of them slip their tongues into each other's mouths. Emily unbuttons Sam's shirt practically ripping them apart.

At last, Emily successfully pulls Sam's shirt off his shoulders. Sam pulls back for a moment grabbing the ends of Emily's shirt and yanks it over her head, revealing her purple bra. Once he throws her shirt on the ground, Sam kisses her once more. His hands gripped her thighs as he kisses her neck.

Emily moans in pleasure as every touch made her heart accelerate. Sam continues to suck on her neck and starts to kiss down her chest and in between her boobs. He leaves a trail of kisses down her stomach and playfully licks her lips.

All of a sudden, Emily stops moaning. She looks around and notices what was happening.

"Sam!" She screams. Emily pushes him off of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What the hell are you—Did you slip me a pill? Are you trying to rape me?!"

Sam shook his head in confusion. "Emily, you came onto me. You started kissing me—"

"Kissing you?" She shrieks. "You freakin' pervert!"

Emily picks to put her shirt on and storms out of the apartment. At that moment, Dean walks out of Cas and Emily's apartment.

"Hey, Em," said Dean.

"Your brother is a dick!" She muttered and slams the door.

Dean looks at the door and at the open door of him and his brother's apartment. He walks in to find Sam putting his shirt back on.

"Sam, what the hell happened?" He demanded. "What did you do?"

"Something is wrong here," Sam said.

"Were you and Emily—"

"It's almost happened. She kissed me and we were fixing to do it. Suddenly, Em gets mad at me like…she doesn't remember her hitting on me."

"So what are you saying? Emily has this…side of her that she doesn't know about?"

"Possibly. Dean, it's obvious that something is wrong with her. You ever noticed that…Emily goes into some stage where she acts like she's someone else. The next thing you know she wonders where the hell she is and doesn't know what's going on."

Dean slowly begins to figure it out. "Okay. So what now?"

"I don't know. She's pissed off at me now." Sam sits on the couch.

"Well Cas is mad at me too. Sam, when are we ever gonna settle down? We spent our entire lives saving this world. Why can't we just take a break from all of this?"

He looks at Dean, who sat next to him on the couch. "Are you saying that you wanna retire?"

"Why not? Sam, after all we've been through, we deserve happiness more than anyone. I might wanna get married and have kids."

"Marriage? Kids? Are you and Cas beginning to start your lives together?"

"I don't know. He wants to. So do I?"

"Then what's stopping you?"

Dean takes a deep breath in. "The consequences. What am I gonna do for a living? How can I raise a kid while hunting demons and monsters? Cas and I even decide what we're gonna name our kid."

"Okay, Dean. Whatever choice you make…don't let it end up like our lives."

"Sam, I am not going to be like Dad. He left left me to raise you all by myself when I was just a kid. I don't wanna to do the same to Frankie—"

"Frankie?" Sam repeated.

"Oh, yeah. Cas and I were…gonna name our son that. Frankie Winchester."

"I'm going to bed. Tomorrow, I'm gonna deal with what's going on with Emily."


	11. Transformation

For the rest of the day, Emily ignored Sam. Cas was pretty upset by her behavior. Emily and Cas waited at the park for Sam and Dean. It frustrated Emily that Cas was making her and Sam apologize to each other. It was already getting dark as the sun slowly goes down.

Finally, the Impala pulls in to the side. Dean and Sam come out and walk towards the two friends.

"Something you two wanna say to each other," Dean asked Emily and Sam.

"Em, I'm sorry for what happened," Sam apologizes to her even though it wasn't his fault. "I got caught up in the moment."

"No, I'm more sorry," Emily says. "I overreacted and…it's not your fault. Come here." She pulls him into a tight hug.

After they pull back, the four of them noticed a crowd of people in front of a stage. They walked to it and stayed in the back.

A mime dressed up like the Mad Hatter jumps out from behind the curtains. Next to him was a giant box.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of entertainment?" asked Castiel.

"People think it's a magic show," answered Sam.

The mime looks into the crowd indicating that he needed a volunteer. He hops off stage and runs to the back. He stops in front of Dean, who was startled by his clown behavior.

"What's he doing?" Dean asked his friends.

"I think he wants you to volunteer," Emily said.

"No, take Sam. He loves magic."

The mime makes a sad face. Sam whispers to his brother, "Don't worry. It's just an illusion trick. You'll be fine."

Dean pauses for a moment. "Okay. Let's go, Bozzo."

The audience applauds as Dean follows him up to the stage. The mime opens the box and Dean steps in. Once he closes the door, the mime knocks on the box three times. After a quiet moment, the mime opens the door and Dean is nowhere to be seen.

Cas leans over towards Sam and whispers, "I don't know why, Sam. I have this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen."

The mime closes the door and knocks three times again. He opens the door and Dean reappears. Everybody claps as Dean steps out of the box. The mime pulls out a rose and hands it to Dean. Once Dean touches the rose, the top of the rose falls, which makes the crowd laugh.

"Funny," scoffs Dean.

The mime takes the rose away and wicked his fingers around it. The rose mysteriously stands back up. He hands it to Dean and smiles at him.

"Thanks," said Dean.

Dean walks off the stage and everybody starts to leave. He drops the rose and goes to Sam and Cas, but he notices something was wrong.

"Where's Emily?" He asked.

Both Cas and Sam look back to find Emily gone. The three of them look around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She was here a minute," said Castiel. "She wouldn't just take off like that."

"Emily!" Sam calls out her name. "Em! Emily!"

"Emmy!" Dean hollers her name as well. "Emmy!"

"Wait! She has her phone." Sam pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Emily's phone number.

"Put it on speaker," commanded Cas.

Sam puts it on speaker. The three of them waited for Emily to answer.

"Sam?" She answers.

"Emily, where are you?" He asks.

"I don't know. Sam, I'm in a box."

"Em, it's Dean," Dean interrupts. "Can you see anything?"

"No, it's locked. I can't break through! Guys…I-I think I'm in a coffin!" All of a sudden, the sound of a chainsaw is heard over the phone along with Emily's screaming. "Guys, it's a chainsaw!"

Cas concentrated for a moment. "I know where she is. It's in that building." He points to the right where there was an abandoned, old warehouse.

All three of them ran over there. Sam pushes the giant doors open looking for Emily.

"Emily!" He yells her name. The sound of a chainsaw was close by them. They ran to the back to find a coffin chained to a moving saw.

"Emily!" Dean calls out her name.

"I'm in here!" She screams. "Hurry up!"

Cas runs over to the machine that was controlling the moving saw. A pair of large lopping shears caught Dean's eye and so he grabs them. Sam desperately tries to keep the coffin from moving as Dean tries cutting the chain links with the lopping shears.

Finally, Castiel manages to stop it. Once it stops, Dean successfully cuts the chains. He puts down and Sam yanks them off freeing Emily.

"Emily!" He gasps once she locks her arms around him. Her heavy breathing slowly calm down. "It's okay. You're okay, Em."

"Thank you so much," she whimpers. "You saved me. I-I almost died!"

Sam lifts her out of the coffin and lets her go. "Emily, how the hell did you get here?"

"I-I-I don't know." Emily stammers. "I blacked out and I found myself here."

All of a sudden, a man steps into the scene. He was like his mid forties. His black hair had a few grey hairs at the bottom and a dark stubble. The man was as tall as Sam and had the same style as Dean. He even reminded them both of their father, John.

Emily gazes horrifically at the man. His face brought her back so many memories. She just couldn't believe he was actually here.

"Remember me, Emily?" His voice was deep and husky.

"No, it can't be," gasped Emily. "That…That's impossible!"

"Who are you?" Dean asks him.

"My name is Hank Stone. I'm Emily's father."

They were all stunned by Emily's father's unexpected appearance. From what they heard from her, he was supposed to be dead.

"Emily, I thought he was dead," Sam said.

"Dead?" Hank interrupted. "Do I look dead? Nice way to talk about me, Emily."

"Shut up!" She hisses at him. "You were the one who put me in there, didn't you?"

"Well I know you had hunters as your new best friends. How else was I supposed to lure them here? You were bait, Baby Girl."

Castiel looks at Emily. "You wanna tell us what's going on here, Emily?"

For a moment, Emily pauses. "Dean, Sam, remember the night you guys found me running into the street? I was running from my dad."

Dean looks at Hank. "What were you doing to her? What the hell were you doing chasing your daughter out in the woods?"

"None of your business," Hank muttered.

"Oh, really? Your daughter was scared out of her mind when we took her with us. When we pulled over to find her in the middle of the street, she became our business!"

"You want them to know, Emily?" Hank asked his daughter. He pulls down the top of his shirt to reveal a big cut on his chest. "You wanna tell them how I got this, Emily? You wanna tell them why I was chasing you? Why you were running away? Why you tried to kill me?"

"Because you tried to kill me!" Emily screams.

Sam steps in front of Emily guarding her with his arm. "Kill her? Your own daughter?! What kind of father are you?"

"I am just protecting her!" Hank exclaims.

"Protecting her from what? What the hell make you wanna kill your own child?!"

Hank ignores him. "You are the Phoenix, Emily!"

The word Phoenix made them all grow quiet. Castiel finally says, "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hank. "The all powerful Phoenix you have been looking for has been here the entire time."

Emily backs away from Sam, who turns to her. Her eyes stare into space as thoughts ramble through her mind.

"Oh, my god," she said breathlessly. "I did it. I did. I killed them."

"What are talking about, Emily?" Sam asks her.

"I killed them."

"That's right, Emily," Hank interrupted. "You killed your mother. You even killed your sister."

"No." She breathes.

"Your fault, Emily. It was your fault that my wife and my first daughter are gone. Because of you!"

"Hey!" Dean yelled at him. "Take it easy! That was her mother and her sister for crying out loud! You don't think it hurts her as it hurts you?"

"You don't know what she did to them. When she was twelve, she burned her mother. Four months ago, she made her sister blow up. I was trying to save her, but she stabbed me and ran off."

"Save her? You think killing her is saving her?"

Memories of the Phoenix and the deaths of her mother and sister kept appearing in Emily's head. The memories sent shocks of pain in her mind as well.

"Emily?" Sam clung her cheeks. "Emily, look at me. Don't just stand there. Say something. Anything!"

Finally, she mumbles, "Sam, get out of here."

"What? I'm not leaving you."

"Get out of here now. Get out before I kill someone!"

Unexpectedly, an mysterious force made Hank, Cas, Sam, and Dean fly back onto the ground. Emily runs up the stairs heading to the top of the building.

Dean crawls to his boyfriend and helps him up. "You alright, Cas?"

"Sam!" Cas calls out. They looked back at Sam, who chased after Emily.

"Dammit, Sam!" Dean ran after him along with Hank and Cas.

The three of them finally reached the door and ran onto the roof. Sam was in the middle of the roof staring up at the sky.

"Sam, what the—" Dean stops once he looks at what Sam was looking at.

"Mary, mother of God," gasped Hank.

"No," said Sam.

"Emmy!" Dean yells at her.

Brilliant purple clouds rolled in. Emily floated in the air as she lifts up her arms. Her appearence was horrifying. Her eyes didn't look human at all. Their sclera was pale gold and the eye color was fiery red. Flames surrounded Emily as she flashed the smile of the devil. Sam knew that wasn't Emily at all. Her physical body was floating in the fiery form of the Phoenix.

"Hunters, angel of The Lord, hear me now." Emily's dark voice said aloud. "I am no longer the woman you once knew. I am power! I am fire! Child of light and darkness! Now and forever…I…AM…PHOENIX!"


	12. Rise of the Phoenix

"DARK PHOENIX RISES!"

It was her—the Phoenix. Emily was trapped in her body with the Phoenix with no control of herself.

A bright light flashed before Sam's eyes. His body felt completely weightless. As his vision returns, he soon realizes that he was falling. The Dark Phoenix has destroyed the building leaving them to fall to dear life.

Cas, who was able to fly, flashed his wings from his trench coat. The first person he got was Dean. He grabs hold of his arm and yanks it over his shoulder. Then, Cas flies over to Hank and grabs his arm.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. He was falling to near death.

Cas quickly flies toward him. Hank, who had a free hand, gets Sam by the arm. Since he was carrying too many people, Castiel collapses onto the grass of the park.

_"Very clever trick, Castiel,"_ laughed Phoenix. _"But escaping me won't be that easy."_

Dean pulls his gun out of his jacket and aims at Phoenix. Before he could, smoking started to appear on the gun. A burning sensation forms on the gun and Dean drops it once the heat burns his hand.

_"I don't know what you are, but true heroes don't use guns!"_ Phoenix snaps her fingers and the passenger door of a car flies off hitting Dean. He falls to the ground trying to lift the car door off of him but it was too heavy.

As Hank stands there, the roots of a nearby tree comes out of the ground. It wraps around Hank's ankle and pulls him the tree.

"Stop this!" Cas hollers at Phoenix. "This isn't you, Emily! We're your friends!"

_"Phoenix shows no mercy,"_ she answers._ "And Phoenix has no friends!"_

"Don't do this, Emily," Sam yells. "This isn't who you are!"

_"Stop calling me Emily!"_ Phoenix blasts yellow lightning at Sam and Cas.

Both of them collapsed on the ground as a burning sensation came over them. Every cell and vein inside of them was on fire as they rolled on the ground in pain.

Finally, Phoenix flew up to the sky and disappeared. The wind stops and everything grows quiet. Dean was able to lift the car door off of him as Hank releases himself from the tree roots. The burning stopped inside of Sam and Cas.

All of them looked at each other. Dean exclaims, "What the hell is going on? Where is she going?"

"She's heading to the atmosphere," Cas informs him. "And to outer space."

Sam looks over at Hank. "What the hell is happening? How is Emily the Phoenix?"

"It wasn't like that at first," Hank explains. "Right now, my daughter is the most dangerous, deadliest creature in the universe."

"How?!" Dean interrupts. "What makes her so powerful?!"

"The Phoenix is a starchild of the universe, controls, creates, and destroys everything and anything. It creates cosmic flames, is able to travel through time and space, absorb and manipulate any kind of energy, and even controls life and death itself." Sam, Dean, and Cas stared at Hank. "Emily now has that power."

The four of them got in the Impala. Dean drives to Bobby's house and all of them stayed quiet on the road.

"How is Emily the Phoenix?" Castiel asked Hank.

"Long story," he sighs.

"We got time," said Sam. "Now explain it."

Hank takes a deep breath in. "I have telepathic abilities including mind-reading, erasing memories, and communicating through minds. Emily inherited my powers. Her powers were more than just that. One night when she was twelve years-old…Phoenix killed my wife. Phoenix went inside of Emily and I couldn't get it out. The only way I could was to kill Emily but I couldn't do it. So I did something else."

"Which is?" asked Sam.

"Her powers are seated in the unconscious part of her mind and there lay the danger. When she was a girl, I created a series of psychic barriers to isolate her Phoenix powers from her conscious mind. As a result, Emily developed a dual personality."

"What?" asked Dean, confused by all the information.

"The conscious Emily, whose powers were always in her control, and the dormant side. Phoenix wouldn't leave Emily so I had no choice but to trap Phoenix inside of Emily's mind."

"She knew all this?" Castiel asks him.

He shrugs his shoulders. "It's unclear how much she knew. After the death of my daughter, Sarah, I was going through a drinking phase and I hated myself for abusing Emily. I assumed she goes on and off on y'all."

"She was good to us," said Dean. "What are you gonna do to her?"

"I'm going to restore the psychic blocks and cage the beast again."

Those words angered Sam in a way that made him wanna punch Hank. "What have you done to her?" Sam mutters.

"You have to understand..." Hank tries to reason with Sam.

"You're talking about a person's mind. That's your daughter. How can you keep that monster inside of her?"

"She has to be controlled."

"Controlled? Sometimes, when you cage the beast, the beast gets angry."

"You have no idea. You have no idea what's she capable of."

"It's seems that you would rather lock a cosmic entity inside of your daughter rather destroy it."

"I had no choice!"

"Apparently, neither did Emily."

"You don't tell me what I do with my daughter. I can see your thoughts and memories. I even saw what you did to my daughter yesterday night."

"Hey, that wasn't even her. That was Phoenix. At least I didn't keep Phoenix inside of that sweet and innocent girl!"

"Enough!" Cas snaps at them. "Forget this! We need to focus on Emily! She's the one in danger here!"

"Cas is right," agreed Dean. "Let's just ask Bobby what we should do."

After being on the road all night, they finally arrive at Bobby's house.

"I'm sorry about Emily," Bobby says to them.

"Sorry won't save her, Bobby," Sam reminds him. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't wanna kill her," Cas sighs. "She's my best friend."

Dean pats him on the back. "Cas, none of us do. Killing Emily is the hardest thing to do."

"We just need to figure out how to get that Phoenix out of her," said Sam. "This Phoenix just wanted Emily as her host."

Suddenly, a great pain came to Castiel's mind. "Cas, babe, are you alright?" asked Dean.

"It's…Phoenix," he grunts. "I can feel her presence returning to Earth. I know where she is."

When Phoenix returns to Earth, the sun grows cold and universes die.


	13. Meet the King of Hell

Sam, Cas, and Dean were in the Impala following Bobby and Hank, who were ahead of them in Bobby's car. Luckily, Hank was in Bobby's car because Sam couldn't stand the sight of that man.

"Are you alright, Sam?" asked Cas, who got to sit in the front.

"Hank makes me sick," Sam admits. "What kind of a man puts a monster inside of his own daughter's mind?"

Dean nods his head. "What choice did he have, Sam?"

"Oh, you think what he did was right?"

"I'm not saying that. It's better than having that Phoenix traumatize her now instead of as a kid."

"Yeah, but look where it's got her. It killed her mother and sister. Also, her dad tried to kill her too. If only you guys had seen those cigarette burns on her arms."

Dean turned left in Bobby's direction. "Look at it this way, Sam. If he hadn't chased out in the woods the night, we never would've met Emily. She's one of the greatest friends we ever had."

"He's right," agreed Cas. "We needed a change in our lives. Emily became my best friend and part of our family."

"So what are we gonna do when we see Emily?" asked Dean. "I'm horrible at talking to people."

"I'll go talk to her," said Cas.

"What? No!"

"Excuse me? I didn't ask for your permission, Dean."

"Cas, no, your people skills are still rusty." Dean tries to talk him out of it.

"Emily is my best friend, Dean. She needs our help."

"I'm not letting her hurt you. She tried to kill you last time. What kind of best friend is she there?"

"I thought you were more understanding than this, Dean." Cas's voice was broken.

Dean couldn't stand the sight of his boyfriend in sadness. "Cas, I'm sorry. It's just that…I think Sam should talk to her."

His brother looks at him. "Why do I have to do it?"

"You have powers, Sam. You're actually the only one who understands her. Cas and I can't do that."

Sam thought it over for a second. "I'll do it," he says. "Emily needs someone right now."

Finally, they arrived at a nice house in a neighborhood. It must've been Emily's house.

"I thought she lived in a trailer," Dean mentioned.

"Maybe she lies," guessed Cas.

All of them got out of their cars. On the front lawn was the most unexpected person.

"Crowley?" said Dean.

"My, my, my," he viciously chuckled. "If it isn't the Scooby Gang."

"Get off my property, Demon!" Hank growled at him.

"I'm not here for you, Hank. I'm here for Emily."

"You are not going anywhere near her," Cas snarls at him.

"Oh, yes, the beautiful Castiel. I heard you and Squirrel have been hitting it for awhile."

"Watch it, Bud," Dean warns him

"Crowley, we don't have time for your crap," Sam said. "Emily is not going to go with you even if you make her."

"I'm not gonna make her. I'm giving her a choice. I just want her to choose between bad and good."

"No way, Jose," Dean says. "Now get your demonic ass out—"

Sam cuts him off. "No, Dean. Crowley, you can come in with me. Just to see who Emily chooses."

"I'm fine with that," Crowley answers.

"Stay out here." Sam whispers to Dean. "I'll be fine."

Crowley and Sam both walked into the house leaving Bobby, Cas, Hank, and Dean outside.

"You think they might be fine," asked Dean.

"Crowley, Sam, and Emily all in the same house," said Bobby. "This ain't gonna end well. We gotta trust Sam on this."

Both of them walked towards the living room. In there was Emily sitting the rocking chair looking down at her lap and breathing in fear. The coffee table next to her was shaking. The blinds of the windows were flipping open and close by themselves. Cracks started to form on the mirror and glass objects. Mostly everything around Emily was either shaking, rattling, spinning, or slowly breaking.

"Emily?" Sam said her name.

All of a sudden, everything stops once Emily looks up at Sam. Her eyes were red and watery with dark circles underneath.

"Sam," she said breathlessly.

"It's okay, Em. We're here to take you home."

"I have no home."

"We just wanna help you, Emily."

"Help her?" Crowley interrupted. "An exotic, gorgeous creature like yourself doesn't need help, Emily. I believe you should embrace your inner beast."

"That's enough, Crowley," said Sam. He turns back to Emily. "Emily, we're not afraid of you. You don't have to be scared."

"Why do you still want me to stay? I killed my sister and I killed my mom."

"That wasn't you. That was Phoenix. I'm sorry about what happened, but you have to understand that we can save you from all of this."

Emily's eyes watered more. Her coffee table started to vibrate, which caught both Sam and Crowley's attention.

"Stop, Emily," Sam murmured to her. "Just listen to my voice and it'll stop. Concentrate. Just breathe."

After a few moments, the table stops. Soon enough Crowley begins to figure it out.

"So Phoenix is inside of you," asked Crowley. "That's very interesting. Was that your dad out there?"

A crack forms on the wall. "My dad is here," whimpered Emily.

"Yes, it must be pretty hard for him. His wife died. So did his daughter. From what had happened, I'm surprised he still kept you alive."

The crack becomes bigger. "Kept me alive?"

"My dear, is it true that…your father was abusive to you?"

"Yes, he was. Only because I was a bad kid."

"Nonsense. You are very special. All I want is for you to be what you were born to be. Sam just wants to control you."

"Stop it, Crowley." Sam warns him. "Don't do it."

"That's all he ever wanted. He's just jealous because you're more powerful than he'll ever be."

"She doesn't believe you!" Sam snaps at him.

"Let's face it, Emily. You're a danger to yourself and to everyone around you. Even your own father wanted you dead. Not to protect you. He just wanted to save himself."

"Crowley, stop it!"

Emily's face grows red as tears rushed down her face. "Sam, get out of here." She mumbles.

"I'm not leaving without you."

"I don't wanna hurt you, Sam. Everyone I love…dies because of me. I'm scared of what's going to happen to you, Dean, Cas, and Bobby."

"We can help you. Just come with us, Emily."

"Go away." Some of the living room objects started rumbling.

"Give it up, Sam," Crowley interrupts. "You're trying to control her. She doesn't need to be controlled. She needs to be unleashed. Especially since her daddy didn't have the balls to face you."

"Shut up," Emily sobbed.

"It's true. You practically killed your entire family."

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"Oh, I'm just getting started. You murder the people around you because you can't control yourself at all. You're a monster, Emily. You are pure evil."

"SHUT UP!"

"Emily, no!" Sam screams.

All of a sudden, everything was starting to rattle, break, and melt into place. Mostly everything was destroyed. All of the plants and grass started turning brown and wrinkled up. The walls, ceiling, and floors . The couch and sofa were starting to rip and tear all by themselves. Their walls decorations were either falling off the wall or breaking with no one even touching them.

From outside of the house, it started to shake as if an earthquake was happening.


	14. Phoenix Untamed

**Thanks to X-Men The Last Stand who inspired this one chapter. It was the scene where Jean is going all Phoenix on Professor X**

* * *

"What the hell's happening?" asked Bobby.

"It's Emily," answered Hank. "Crowley knows that she looses control of her powers when she's emotionally unstable."

"Sam is in there," said Dean.

"You can't go in there!"

"My brother is in there! Sam!" Dean runs toward the hosue.

"Dammit, Boy!" Bobby chases him into the house. "Dean, get back here!"

Once Dean walked in there, everything were dying and burning in the Phoenix's control. He and Bobby couldn't find Sam anywhere.

"Emily, don't do this!" Sam tries to calm her down.

"Quit trying to stop her, Sam." Crowley says. "This is who she truly is!"

"Crowley, you are making it worse! Just stop it!"

"What do you know, bitch?!"

"Stop yelling at him!" Emily screams. Crowley mysteriously flows back into the kitchen and hits the floor. Above him was the sink with water bursting out of it.

All of a sudden, the entire house floats up in the air. Dean and Bobby fly up to the ceiling unable to move.

"Bobby, can you move?" Dean yells.

"No!" He replies. "Find Sam! Hurry!"

In the living room, Sam was still in there. "Emily, this isn't you! Quit letting it control you!"

Suddenly, Sam's body floats up in the air. He couldn't move his body at all.

"No, Emily," shouted Crowley. "No, stop it! Sam!"

Emily looks up at Sam. He was terrified by the way Emily looked. Her hair slowly turned into fiery flames. Her skin was glowing like a lights in the beautiful sky. But her eyes were horrifying to look at. Those brown eyes were now glowing orange.

Sam couldn't stand to see her like this at all. This wasn't even Emily. This was Phoenix.

"You can't do this," choked Sam. "You're still in there, Emily. It's me Sam. I know you're there."

"You still don't get it, Sam." An evil voice came from Emily's mouth.

"Get out of her!"

"I'll take good care of Emily."

Still in the hallway, Dean is able to take his dagger out of his pocket. He stabs it onto the ceiling dragging himself to a sliding door that led to the living room.

Once he was there, Dean weakly reaches out for the door. Through the unbearable force in the air, Dean slides the door open. He twists his head upside down to see the scene.

He saw her: Phoenix in Emily's body. That fiery figure in that room wasn't even Emily. He never knew Emily was more capable than this.

On the other side of the room was his brother, Sam in the air. His body was burning in pain as pieces of his skin slowly burned away. Dean couldn't stand to hear his brother's bloodcurdling scream of agony.

"No, Emily!" Crowley exclaims.

Phoenix lifts up her arms to finish Sam off. Before Dean knew it, time stops and freezes into place. He could feel himself moving and looks at Sam.

"Whatever you do, don't let it control you," Sam tells Emily.

Sam turns to Dean and smiles at him. Time slowly goes back to normal.

"NO!" Dean screams.

A bright light flashes before Dean's eyes. The house falls back on the ground, which made Hank and Castiel fall back on the streets outside. Both Dean and Bobby fall back on the ground with all five of their senses blocked. As they wonder what was happening, it begins to come back to them.

Sam's body collapses onto the ground. Phoenix disappears and becomes Emily again.

The first thing Emily saw was Sam. His body was horribly burnt with his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Sam?" She whispers. Emily falls on her knees and cradles Sam's body in her arms. "Sam, look at me. Please look at me!"

He wouldn't respond to her. Crowley stood up and gazed at Emily holding Sam's dead body in her arms. Emily begins to cries as Crowley walks toward her.

"What the hell have I done to you?!" Emily sobs in agony. Then, she gently lays his body on the floor and plants a small kiss on his forehead.

Crowley removes his coat and puts it on Emily's shoulders. "Come with me, my dear." He escorts her to the back door of her house.

At last, Dean recovers from the blocking of his senses. Dean runs to the living room to find his brother's burnt body on the floor.

"Bobby!" Dean hollers for his friends. "Cas! Cas, get in here! Hurry!"

Dean runs to his brother's side and holds him in his arms. He presses his ear against Sam's chest checking for a heartbeat. The only thing he could hear was the sound of a dying heartbeat.

Cas, Hank, and Bobby ran in the living room just in time. "Oh, my god," Bobby mumbles at the sight of Sam's dying body.

"Help him, Cas," Dean begged him. "Please save him!"

Castiel kneels down and presses his two fingers on Sam's forehead. The burns on Sam's body instantly healed once Cas removes his fingers from his head.

Moments later, Sam's chest moved up and down. He lets out a cough and sits up. "Emily," he panted. "What happened?"

"You were dead, Sam," Dean explains to him. "Your heart stopped! Emily tried to kill you!"

"Emily? Emily! Where is she?!"

None of them answered him unaware of Emily's disappearance. Cas finally answers, "She went with Crowley."

"What? Why?"

Before Cas could answer, Hank interrupts, "She thinks she killed you too, Sam. Emily is out of control. What the hell did you do? I should've stopped her when I had the chance."

"Stopped her?" Sam stands up and walks over to Hank. "I was perfectly fine. I was trying to take her home. I could've helped her."

"You don't know what she's capable of, Sam. You saw what she did. She could've killed you!"

"At last I didn't wanna kill her. I just wanted to help her!"

"Calming her down is not gonna help her! I tried to calm her down, but it made it worse. I had to hit her and kick her to keep her from having a nervous breakdown."

"Maybe she looses control because she has a father like you!"

"Don't you tell me how to control my daughter, you dick!" Hank throws his hands at Sam's chest pushing him.

Bobby yanks Hank's arm and holds him back from Sam. "Hey, hey, hey! Cut that shit out!"

Cas steps in between Hank and Sam while Dean held Hank back with Bobby. They were all yelling at each other in a fit of rage.

"QUIET!" Cas screams to the top of his lungs. All of them stopping arguing once the angel screamed. "This isn't about any of us! This is about Emily! We need to find her! Do you understand me?! We need to find her before she kills someone!"


	15. Brave New World

**Sam's POV**

Since we were able to locate Emily, we stayed in the house while it was still standing. We were loading up all of out guns and sharpening our daggers.

I was in the kitchen with Hank. For one thing, I still hate his guts as much as he hates mine. On the other hand, I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Listen, Sam," Hank sighs. "We got off on the wrong foot."

I look up at him surprised. "You don't say."

"Thank you." He says out of nowhere.

"For what?"

"For taking care of Emily. She's twenty-one years-old, but she's still my baby girl. Emily is all I have left. I don't wanna loose her."

"Hank, I don't wanna loose her either. I love her as much as you do."

"I was a bad father. Did your dad ever abuse you?"

I was done loading my gun and placed it on the table. "My father, John was a hunter too," I explained to him. "He's dead now. You would've liked him. During my childhood, my brother, Dean took care of me while my dad was hunting the demon that murdered my mother."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I-I didn't know. I guess you and Emily can relate to each other."

"She's a good person. You raised an amazing daughter."

"Yeah, she's tough and sweet. All I wanted was to protect her, but that was a bad idea."

Out of the blue, a familiar man pops out of nowhere. "Hey, Moosey," laughed Gabriel.

"Not a good time, Gabriel," I said. "What do you want?"

"I know what Crowley is gonna do with Emily. They're in San Francisco right now. He had Emily raise people from the dead."

Those words made my heart stop for a moment. "What? What do you mean?"

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "She brought zombies to life. There are zombies killing and destroying the entire city of San Francisco."

"Why are you telling us this? Are you tricking us again?"

"No, come on. Let's go!"

Once again were were on the road. Gabriel and Castiel say in the back of the Impala while Dean and I were in the front. None of us said a word since we left the house.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Dean. "I mean…Phoenix is just using Emily as her host. We can't kill them both."

"Emily is still in there," Cas reminds him. "We just need to bring her back out."

"Oh, yeah, that's genius!" Gabriel sarcastically remarks. "Now, Cas, tell me this. How are we gonna do that?"

"Leave him alone, Gabe," Dean interrupts.

"Oh, sorry for insulting your boyfriend. _Bi_ the way, you still looking at those Asian porn websites, Dean?" Dean clenches his jaw once Gabriel said that. "I mean your bisexual and Cas is gay. Maybe you like women because Castiel doesn't have a thinner waist, no boobs, and…Cas wouldn't look sexy in corsets and lingerie."

"Are you just asking to get your little trickster ass kicked right now?" Dean growls at him.

"Let me ask. Which one of you is the guy of the relationship?"

Cas finally snaps at him. "One more gay comment about me or Dean and I will beat the living shit out of you! Got it?"

Gabriel nervously gulps, "Okay, Angel Boy."

In the front, Dean grins and says, "That's my guy."

For the rest of the night, Dean and I took turns driving. When Dean drove, I would rest for an hour or two. When I drove the Impala, Gabriel would sit in the front with me. Cas stayed in the back letting Dean rest on him.

Emily was glued to my mind. I was worried about what Crowley was planning to do with her. He saw what she did and he still took her away. Crowley may be full of shit, but I'm not letting him hurt Emily.

In my opinion, Hank wasn't so bad. He was a good father. I don't get why I was so hard on him. I didn't give him a chance because I judged him on his past. That was wrong and I'm a real dumbass for it.

The morning came but no sun was in the sky. We had finally arrived at what used to be San Francisco.

Everything was ruined. The sky was grey and the sun was blocked by the clouds. Destruction was written all over the place. It looked like the city of Death.

"Look at it," I said under my breath.

"Oh, yeah," said Gabriel. "We better stop this before it spreads all over the country. Even the world."

"And we are ready."

I parked the car on the side. The four of us got out and gazed at the new city of San Francisco.

Burnt pieces were all over the ground. Buildings and homes were damaged into place. The scent of smoke and dirt was suffocating me.

One of the things that scared me the most was a car smashed into a brick wall. A woman's face was smashed through her car window. Little pieces of glass were stabbed into his face causing blood to drip all over her face.

"She's dead," murmured Bobby

Next to her in the car was a little boy leaned against her. He didn't move and he looked down at her lap with dead eyes.

"Oh, my god," gasped Castiel. "A little boy?"

"Both of them are dead," Hank informed us. "No pulse."

"Did she do all of this?" asked Dean. "Phoenix?"

"It appears so," answered Hank. "Phoenix did it all."

"We gotta keep going," said Bobby.

As we continued to walk, everything pops into my mind. The memory of that dead boy was repulsive. Dead children were more scarier to me than dead people. It's just that they're so young and they're think more about life and fun rather than death and decay.

All six of us continued walking in the middle of the streets. Cas kept close to Dean even though he can kick anyone's ass. Honestly, I have never seen my brother so protective of someone. Dean was actually more protective of Cas than anyone. He would kill anyone who tries to hurt his angel.

The sound of footsteps made me turn back. Someone or something was here with us. Whatever it is, it's not human.

"Sam, what is it?" asked Bobby.

"Something's here. I know it."

Out of the blue, a crowd of savage zombies charged toward us. We all aimed our guns and shot at them. They all fall down once they've been shot in the forehead.

A dark figure tackles Hank to the ground. It was a zombie. "Hank!" I yelled.

Since his gun fell out of his hand, Hank gripped the zombie's face pushing it away. I turned back and shot it in the head.

Another one came at Dean, who ran out of bullets. With no time, Dean swings his gun at the zombie's face. The zombie snaps his head back to normal and hits Dean with his arms.

Before anything else could happen, a bullet goes through the zombie'a head. It drops to the floor and Dean looks at Cas, who lowered his gun.

"You alright, Honey," Cas asked my brother.

Dean stand up and smiles. "Yeah, thanks, Babe."

"Emily brought all these people back from the dead," murmured Bobby. "There has to be hundreds more. Maybe thousands."

"We can take it, Bobby," I said. "For Emily."


	16. Goregnack Attacks

We ran into a little plant shop to rest for awhile. Cas quickly healed the smallest cut on Dean's forehead.

Bobby looks over at me. "Your brother has never smiled that big with anybody he's been with. I always knew he was never gonna find the right woman."

"Dean is actually lucky to have Cas," I chuckled.

"Do any of y'all have special powers that could possibly help us?" asked Bobby.

"I can make this bubble shield," answered Hank.

"Shield?" I said.

"Yeah, watch." For a moment, we waited for something to happen. All of a sudden, a thin layer mysteriously surrounds Hank's body. I could see it by the purple glowing of the shield.

"How strong is it?" asked Gabriel.

"Hard as steel. It's unbreakable. No bullet, fist, or object could go through it."

"Can you enlarge it?" I asked.

"Of course. I can create it like a glass dome to surrounded all of us. No matter what it always shields me too."

The sound of glass breaking and car alarms startled us. We ran outside to see what it was

Once we were outside, we looked up into the sky. A figure was floating down towards us. It was Phoenix. She landed on the ground grinning at us.

"Well, well, well," she chuckled. "I'm surprised to see you bitches here."

"Save it, Phoenix," hissed Hank. "What the hell have you done to my daughter?"

"How dare you speak to me like that? I'm ruling San Francisco now. Just wait. Tomorrow I might be ruling the entire earth."

"Not if we can stop you," I said.

"Or if I stop you."

Phoenix lifts her arms up and closed his eyes. The ground under our feet was rumbling like an earthquake.

"What's going on?" I asked.

All objects were flying up to Phoenix. Rocks, wood, street signs, bikes, dirt, glass, and other objects were combining into giant form in the shape of a…monster.

Once it stopped, we all grew quiet. Behind Phoenix was a gigantic monster made of everything.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean yelled.

"Pretty much," Phoenix said. "Goregnack, destroy them. Show no mercy." He flew away.

Goregnack looked down at us and let out a roar. We all took off and Goregnack chases us.

This was stupid. We were all running from a giant rock monster that had the strength to crush us like ants.

"What are we gonna do?" I yelled.

"To that building," Cas pointed to. "Let's go!"

"Hang on tight," Gabriel said. I didn't know he meant until he grabbed both me and Hank, and flew into the air.

Next to us was Cas holding Bobby and Dean in the air.

"Look!" Dean pointed out in the back.

Goregnack was creating something out of his chest. They were mini Goregnacks but they were still bigger than us.

"Oh, god," I said.

Gabriel flew straight into the windows of the top floor. We all fell on the floor surrounding by shattered glass.

"Did you guys see what the thing is making?" I asked.

"Mini Goregnacks," said Dean. "What else is she gonna do now?"

Something crashed into the building. It was one of the mini Goregnacks.

"Shoot it!" I screamed.

Hank and Dean started shooting at the thing. Mini Goregnack was lurching toward us as bullets continued to shoot at it. Another one broke through the building right behind us. Gabriel and I loaded up our guns and started shooting at the other one. These things were indestructible and bullets were sure as hell not gonna take them down.

Out of the blue, another mini Goregnack came into the building. Their unexpected entrances were too much for the building to hold up.

"Guys, the building," Bobby warned us. "It's breaking!"

"They're at the bottom too," added Cas.

"The windows!" I yelled.

"What?" asked Hank.

"Guys, follow me!"

I couldn't think of what else to do. I ran through the window and out in the groundless air. The rest of them jumped through the windows as well.

Due to the rest of the Goregnacks breaking through the middle of the building, the top of building begins to fall. We went sliding down the windows. My hands were trying to grab onto something, but it was just the flat surface we were slipping.

"Sam, we can't stop!" screamed Dean.

"Shoot the windows!" I commanded. "Shoot the windows!"

Hank and Bobby grabbed their machine guns and shot at the windows below us. As they shattered into pieces, each of us plummeted back inside of the building.

The top part of the building was still falling down. None of us had the control to get back onto our feet. We went tumbling down the slanted floor. Papers, desks, chairs, and other objects were falling along with us.

Dean grabbed hold onto a support beam in the building. Cas was falling on the other side of him. Before the angel could fall more, Dean leaps onto another support beam next to me and catches Cas's hand.

"Don't let go," panted Castiel.

"I won't let you go," said Dean. "Not again."

Bobby and Hank grabbed onto the other support beam. I caught onto one and caught Gabriel by his ankle.

The mini Goregnacks were running back to the original Goregnack. Goregnack was lurching towards us.

"Guys, he's coming," hollered Dean.

"Hank, do you know what I'm thinking of?" I asked

"Are you serious," he asked me.

"I'll tell you when."

Goregnack was getting closer and closer. I had to wait for the perfect time.

"Any time now," said Cas.

"I know what I'm doing," I said.

The monster was running closer. Finally it was under us.

"Now!" I screeched. "Guys, let go!"

We all let go of the support beams falling to our deaths. Cas yanked me against him with Dean on the other side. Gabriel had Bobby and Hank with him. Along with us was the building collapsing onto Goregnack.

When I thought that we were going to die, we didn't. As planned, Gabriel and Cas landed us safely on the ground

Pieces of Goregnack and the building were going to fall onto us. Hank yelled, "Guys, huddle up."

All of us gathered together into a huddle like penguins. Before the pieces could hit us, Hank created his shield protecting us from the broken pieces that could've fallen on us.

Finally, it stopped.


	17. Sacrifices

When the smoke finally cleared up, the shield that Hank created disappeared. All of us straightened ourselves as we stood up.

"We got him," I breathed.

"She created that thing in her own image," said Gabriel. He picked a piece of rock and threw it to the ground. "We were able to destroy it before it could destroy us."

"Nice building collapsing, by the way," Hank compliments me.

"I try my hardest," I said

"Phoenix has completely gone mad," said Cas. "Emily thinks Sam is dead."

Dead? "What?" I asked him.

"The only reason Emily left was Crowley was because she think she murdered you. When you died that moment, Emily believed you were dead."

"What do we do?"

"Maybe she'll listen if she sees that you're alive."

"Oh, shit," gasped Bobby.

Noises of car engines were not that far. It looked like there were tanks from the army along with them.

"The army," said Dean . "What are we going to do?"

"I'll handle this," I said.

All of the trucks stopped. Out of one of them an old but built man. He removed his glasses and gave a confused look.

"General Phineas E. Tucker," said the man.

"Sam Winchester."

"Why are y'all here?" demanded Dean.

"That's military business, sir. We will escort you—"

"No, this is our fight," Cas interrupts. "If you think that this is some kind of extra terrestrial shit, you thought wrong."

"What in the Sam hell are y'all talking about?" Tucker demanded.

"Easy," answered Gabriel. "We are hunters and I'm an angel who plays with people's minds."

All of the soldiers started laughing at us. I came up and led him back to our group.

"Prove it, boy," laughed Tucker.

Gabriel deliberately snapped his fingers and said, "Look at your gun."

Tucker looked down and found his gun to be replaced with a snake. He dropped it to the ground and pulled out another gun. The rest of the army pulled out their guns and aimed at us. So I did what I had to do.

Under of my control, all of their guns and even their tanks floated up into the air. One of their guns was aiming at Tucker. I stepped up in front of them

"Mary, mother of god," Tucker said under his breath. "What are you?"

"You don't live in the world you think you live in," I explained to them. "We're on your side. We need all the help we can get. I don't care about you or your army. I care about them, alright? Help us, please. I'll drop them." I let the guns drop to the ground.

"What are we going up against?" Tucker asked us.

"Crowley is a demon king of hell," I said aloud. "He's vicious, bloodthirsty, and evil. His only desire is to kill our world. We can let him do it. We are gonna send him straight to back to hell! We're not going down without a fight!"

"Neither will I," said Tucker.

"Hank, can you get anything?" I asked.

"I know where he is." He answered. "We have to head to the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Gentlemen, let's follow them," Tucker commanded.

We headed them to the Golden Gate Bridge leading the army tanks straight towards there.

Until we stopped. We realized that the other side of the bridge was gone.

"Oh, shit," grunted Dean. "The bridge."

"Phoenix must've done this," said Cas. "What do we do now?"

"Everybody, get on the bridge!" I commanded. "Hurry up!"

"Sam, what are you doing?" Bobby questions me.

I stopped at the end of the bridge and looked back at all of the . "Don't worry. This is what I made for."

At that moment, I lifted up my arms. The bridge abruptly started rumbling, which startled most of the soldiers.

"What is he doing?" asked Tucker.

"Don't interrupt him," Dean snapped at him.

Both ends of the Golden Gate Bride have broke and began floating into mid air. I was actually doing all of this.

"I'm proud of him," said Dean.

"So am I," mumbled Bobby.

Suddenly, the sounds of crashing waves were far from us. I turned to my right and saw it. Millions of gallons of heavy water heading toward us.

"Phoenix is trying to stop us." Bobby informs us. "Sam needs to stop."

"If he stops, then we'll all die," said Gabriel. "He can't float us all the way up in time."

"No more time to be wasted," Hank interrupted.

"Hank, what are you doing?" Cas demanded.

"I'll stop this thing," he replies "Castiel, do me a favor!"

"What is it?"

Hank hands him a silver locket. "Give this to Emily. Tell her I love her so much."

"I will. I promise."

With nothing else left to say, Hank floated down to the shore. Before the water could hit us, Hank lifted his arms up and the rushing waves circles us like a shield. He was in a circle surrounded by water. While I floated us up more, Hank didn't come back up or anything. He just stayed there blocking everything.

"Hank, get back up," I screamed. "Hank?!"

He didn't come back up. The only thing he did was look up at me. A smile grew on his faces His arms fell back to his body and the waves crashed down on him. They finally calmed down.

Bobby looks down at the water. "He saved us."

"Hank made his choice and he got the results of it," said Cas.

Hank had to sacrifice himself for us. How could we take advantage of that kind of friend like Hank? He gave up his life for us and we must fight in his honor.

Dean stood in front of the army and said, "We are going up against something none of you ever thought would exist. This army is inhumanly powerful and unstoppable, but this is not their place. This is not a world for robots and evil people to take over. This is our home! No one comes to our world and tells us what to do! We are going to fight until we can't fight anymore! Let's open the gates of hells and lock these bastards in there!"

All of them cheered in response. I knew how they felt. They have no clue about what Crowley or Phoenix were capable of. They were only fighting for their world. I'm fighting for more than just Dean and Bobby. Emily was worth fighting for

I looked to the side of our flying bridge. A view of an old building caught my eye. The place on an island looked so familiar. Have I seen this place before? What was the name of it?

"Alcatraz?" mumbled Castiel.

"They're there," said Gabirel.

"We're gonna stop that bastard," said Dean. "Whatever it takes. For Hank." For Hank and Emily.

I lowered us onto the shore of Alcatraz island. Gabriel looks at me and says, "You would do all this for that girl?"

"Yes," I answered.

"I love you," Dean told Cas. "I really do."

"I love you too, Dean," Cas replied. "You're my hunter."

Dean simply smiled at him. "And you're my angel."

Crowley appears with all of his zombies behind him. Phoenix was nowhere in sight, but that doesn't mean she's won't make an appearance.

"Still alive, eh," joked Crowley. "Sorry about your friend. What's his name again? Hank? I bet he's doing good now." Bobby angrily clenched his teeth tight.

"We stopped you once," Dean said aloud. "You know that we can stop you again."

"Yes, but when I have an army, I am unstoppable."

"You were unstoppable…until you met us."

Once the sun went down, the battle began.


	18. Phoenix Unleashed

Our U.S. Army lurched toward the andriod soldiers. At the infinite beginning of the fight, the army immediately assailed them, knocking them to the ground, striking them in the chest with their guns, and tackling them to the ground. Our army was strong enough for us and they risk heir lives for our country.

At every zombie I saw, I shot at their foreheads. Instantly, dead zombie bodies were on the ground. Before I knew it, I was face to face with Crowley.

"Hello, Sam," he hissed.

"Where's Emily?" I demanded. "Where is she?"

"You're always trying to take her freedom away. I'm letting her bring out the beast inside of her."

"Do you have any idea what she can do? You created a monster!"

"I shouldn't think so."

A bright light flashed before my eyes. An unstoppable force blow me away off of my feet. I was falling with no control. At last my body slammed onto the ground. I've never experienced this piercing pain inside of me.

My eyes fluttered to the view of a woman in front of the Golden Gate Bridge. Emily!

Emily, Emily, Emily!

"Emily," I breathed. She wasn't in her Phoenix form. Emily was dressed in a dark red coat and brown boots.

She seemed calm for the first time. Crowley appeared next to her.

"I've been waiting for you, my dead," he said.

"My father is dead," she mumbled.

"Don't worry. Look at this. Your friends returned for you."

Emily glared at everybody else except me. She was unable to see me.

"Y'all came back for me," she whispered.

"Of course, Emily," answered Cas. "Your father wanted me to tell that he loves you so much." Tears ran down Emily's face as she smiles at Castiel.

"Emily, it's over," said Dean.

After a moment of silence, a few helicopters in the air flew above us. They started to shoot at Emily.

"No!" I hollered.

"You assholes!" screamed Dean. "Don't shoot her!"

It was too late. Emily's brown eyes transformed into the fiery eyes of the Phoenix and floats up into the air.

All of the jets abruptly transformed into dust. Each of them becames little bits of matter and blew away into the air.

"I'm back," growled Phoenix.

"Holy shit," gasped Gabriel.

"Everybody, get out of here!" Cas screamed. All of them ran for their lives. "Run! Save yourselves before you die! RUN!"

Everybody surrounding Emily began floating into the air and disintegrating into dust. Dirt and rocks were dancing into the wind. Fires were starting as street lights were thrown against objects. Everything tumbling, rolling, flying, spiraling out of control. Nothing was uncontrolled by the power of the Phoenix. It was breaking my heart into pieces. Water of the ocean surrounding us started to float up into the air by itself. Even the Alcatraz prison transformed into dust.

"What have I done?" said Crowley. "What have I done?!"

Crowley attempted to make a mad dash for it. Phoenix caught him in the act. Crowley was suddenly smoking and flames were covering his entire body burning to death. He was crawling towards me. His skin burning off and his living flesh was revealed frightening me.

"I am sorry," he gasped to me. "I didn't know. I didn't know what I have done!" At the brink of death, his ashes blew away into the wind.

"We have to go before she kills us," said Gabriel.

"No, we can't leave her," said Dean.

"It's too late for Emily," said Bobby. "She's gone."

"She's still in there," said Cas. "Somebody has to stop her."

"You guys go," I said. "I'll stop her."

"Sam, are you insane?" Dean yelled. "She'll kill you."

"Emily will calm down once have sees me. She needs to know that I'm alive."

"Well I'm staying."

"So am I," agreed Cas. "Bobby, Gabriel, get everyone to safety. Go!"

Gabriel and Bobby ran to safety near the Golden Gate Bridge. Phoenix was up at the surface of the atmosphere smiling as disastrous strikes.

She wasn't always the bird on fire. She was Emily, the kind, smart, beautiful woman whom I fell in love with. She would never harm anyone unless they were harming the ones she loves the most. Everybody has a dark side in them and Emily did her best to control her. Unfortunately, she lost the will to tamed the uncontrollable beast inside of her. Now Emily was changing from women to bird form, from human being to living energy. I must get her to control Phoenix.

Dean was the first to go for it. "Emily, I know you're still there!" He yells.

Suddenly, my brother drops to his knees screaming in agony. It was like he was burning as he fell on the ground.

Then, Cas floated into the air. "Emily, you can fight it," he screams. "You are stronger than she'll ever be!"

Phoenix releases golden lightning at Castiel. He lets a screech of agony as he is blasted by the lightning. Cas falls to the ground and shook like he was having a seizure.

How could she do this? Dean and Cas were her friends. How could Emily let Phoenix hurt them?

I ran towards her and scream, "Emily! Emily, it's Sam! I'm alive! Look at me! I'm alive!"

Phoenix goes back on the ground and glares at me. "Emily is gone. You've got the wrong girl."

"No, I got the right girl. Emily, stop doing this. This isn't who you are. You're in there, Em. We need you."

A sudden shock of pain struck me once I stepped toward Emily. The burning spread through my body in seconds.

Finally, it stops. Phoenix viciously chuckles, "Stupid Sammy. You think you're a hero? You're not worth shit!"

"Emily…" I coughed.

"Would you die for them, Sammy?"

I could no longer keep the secret anymore. "Them? Them?! I die for you! Yes, you, Emily. You're the only one I'm dying."

Phoenix froze for a moment as she stares at me. I weakly stood up and her flames started to die out.

"You're lying," she mutters.

"I love you, Emily." I confessed to her. "I have always loved you. The day I met you was the greatest day of my life. I know you love me back."

"Shut up." She mumbles.

"There's a lot of people who love you like me. Dean loves you like a little sister. He picks on you from time to time, but he loves you. Cas loves you too. You're his best friend. Bobby sees you as his daughter. All of them love you more than you thought."

"I told you to shut up!" She yells at me.

"Phoenix may be powerful, but Emily, you have something more greater than that. You are loved, Emily. You are stronger than Phoenix will ever be because we love you. I love you and you lone me too. Please say you love me back. Please!"

At the heat of the moment, I clung her shoulders and kissed her. Phoenix flies up into the air once I kissed her. She was trapped in her fiery Phoenix form.

"Come on, Em," I screamed. "Emily, you can fight it!"

Unexpectedly, the fire of the Phoenix slowly went up into the atmosphere disappearing. Everything that controlled by Phoenix came to a stop. Emily's body slowly floated back down to the ground.

At last, the fire was gone. Emily collapsed on the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

I ran to her side and cradled her in my arms. Her body was so still and her eyes were closed.

"Emily," I said. "Emily, can you hear me? Come on, Em. Say something!" Was she dead? Was she alive?

When all hope was lost, she whispered, "Sam, you're alive."

I smiled and crushed her against my chest. "It is you, Emily! You're back!"

Cas stood up and looked around. Something caught his eye. It was Dean, who was still on the ground.

"Dean!" Cas screams. He stumbles onto the ground next to Dean. "Look at me, Dean! Baby, don't do this!"

My brother lets out a weak cough. "Cas…" He breathes.

"It's me, Dean." He gasps. "It's me!"

"Will you marry me?"

Castiel's eyes widen at the question Dean had asked him. "Dean, did you…did…did you just proposed to me?"

His eyes opened to the sight of his angel. Dean said, "Cas, I'm sorry for being a shitty boyfriend…"

"You are not a shitty boyfriend, Dean."

"Yes, I am. When you laid a hand on me in hell, I didn't know how to thank you for bringing me back to life. We need each other, Cas. You need me because I bring you out of shell. And I need you because you make me think more deeply about life. Cas, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna take care of you, live in a house, have kids and grow old with you."

Dean quickly takes something out of his pocket. It was a silver ring for Cas. "So, Cas, will you be my husband?"

A tear drops from Cas's face as he looks at Dean. He grows quiet for a moment. Finally, he answers, "Yes, Dean."

"Yes?" Dean gasps.

"Dean, yes, I will marry you. I wanna be Castiel Winchester."

My brother happily slips the ring on Cas's finger. They both victoriously kissed in happiness.

I helped Emily up as Cas helps my brother up. "Well I see that you're two are getting married," I said. "That's…great."

"Come on, Sammy," said Dean. "I'm still gonna be here. We can all start our lives together. Once we clean up Alcatraz Island…also make sure everybody is fine…and put the Golden Gate Bridge back…"

"We need a vacation," said Emily. "I mean…we deserve it."

"Where should we go?" asked Dean.

"Vegas?" Cas suggested. "Monte Carlo? Paris? Any romantic place where we can get married now."

"Let's just go," said Sam

**THE END**


End file.
